Together Forever
by Babys2245
Summary: When East meets West there are sparks immediately but will secrets keep them apart or will they over come everything to be together forever. Its a Traylor....Please Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**Sorry it took so long for me to put this first chapter out here, but I just couldn't find the flow for this story at first. So I hope you guys enjoy this first chapter and please remember to Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter One

Troy sat in the jail cell barely paying attention to the men around him who were complaining about how it was a conspiracy that they were in there as well. Troy knew the drill, hell he had invented a personal one for himself. He was just going to seat there and patiently wait for his father to come and get him like he always did. It was their routine, probably not the best routine that a father and son could share but it was still their routine. "Bolton…Troy Bolton." A guard said walking to the door of the cell. Troy glanced up as talk in the cell immediately died down.

"I'm Troy Bolton." The guard eyed him wearily for a moment before nodding his head as Troy stood and walked to the door. He opened the door and grabbed Troy's forearm. The roughness made Troy winced before immediately covering up his emotions by making his face void of all emotions.

"It's your lucky day." The guard said as he led Troy into the main lobby where Troy immediately saw his father seating in a chair. His eyes met his father and inwardly groaned at the look of disappointment that etched over his father face. "You're free to go…you're lucky the guy decided not to press charges." He said as he released Troy and went off in the other direction. Troy walked over to his father and stood in front of him ready to get yelled at; however all his father did was stand up and shoved his hands in his pockets before sighing and looking at him.

"Well, come on let's go get your things." He said walking ahead of Troy. Troy stood there stun by his father's detachment as he tried to figure out what it meant, before he followed his father.

They made it home an hour later, the ride home had been quiet so quiet that Troy could hear his heart beating in his chest. He was trying to figure out when his father was going to blow up. He wanted to know when that was going to happen so he could prepare himself but so far his father had kept his cold. Jack Bolton pulled into his driveway and shut off the car, and then turned to look at his only child. "Get out of the car, and go inside to the living room we have to talk." Troy just nodded his head and did as he told heading inside not even bothering to turn around and see if his father was behind him. Walking into the living room, he sat down on the sofa just as his father closed the front door. He listened as his father's footsteps grew closer and closer. "I can't believe you got arrested again." His father said angrily as he stepped into the living room.

"Why's that so hard to believe it's happened before." Troy snapped back as he looked at his father. "Everything seems to surprise you nowadays dad."

"You watch your tone with me, Troy."

"Or what?" Troy asked standing up to his full six foot towering over his father who just shook his head at him and pushed him back.

"One more time, Troy and I'm done."

"What's that suppose to mean." Troy asked crossing his arms over his chest shooting daggers at his father from across the room.

"It means that if you get arrested one more time then you're out of here…you're going to have to figure out life all on your own. You aren't going to keep doing this to me. You have two much going for you…you have basketball, baseball, and a whole bunch of other things."

"So are you saying if I get in trouble again you're kicking me out?"

"Glad you can follow along…oh and one more thing, we're moving across town. I figure some new scenery could do you some good."

"Where am I going to go to school…dad it's my senior year." Troy shouted as he got angrier thinking about how his father had made this decision without even asking him. Jack Bolton looked at his son for a moment and sighed.

"I got offered a job there and I am going to take them up on their offer, beside maybe you might even get some competition with basketball." He said as he headed upstairs, Troy glared after him and rubbed a hand over his hair before sighing and heading towards his room.

2 months later…

_'It's my senior year.'_ Was the first thing to pop into Taylor Ann McKessie's head as her alarm clock woke her up. Grinning she rolled out of bed and immediately headed towards her bathroom. She had to move rather quickly because judging by her father's mood last night he wouldn't be in any shape to take her little sister Victoria to daycare. Taylor sung quietly to herself as she washed her face. She jumped as her bathroom door opened and her little four year old sister's head poked in.

"Taylor?"

"Yes sweetie what is it." She asked turning around and smiling at her sister who was still rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Do I have to go to school today? I really don't want to." She whined coming over and reaching up for her little sister. With a playful groan Taylor reached down and picked up Victoria up and held her.

"Yes you do have to go to school, that's what big girls do…I mean look at me I go to school everyday." She said looking at her sister, who just leaned her head on Taylor's shoulders and let her arms hang down by her sides.

"But you won't be there like everyone else."

"What do you mean like everyone else, Vikki? I'm always there sweetie I drop you and I pick you up." She said with a smile as she leaned back to look at her sister.

"You promise?"

"Of course sweetie…not how about you get your stool and you and I can get ready together." She said as she reached into the medicine cabinet and pulled out her little sister's Tigger toothbrush and spread some toothpaste onto the brush. Victoria pushed her stool over to the sink and then climbed on it and grabbed her brush and started brushing her teeth. Taylor smiled at her sister's enthusiasm and got back to getting ready that was until she heard her father's voice. Both sisters stopped at the same time, Victoria looked up at her sister as Taylor sat her brush down, walking over to the door she paused and looked at her sister. "You finish brushing your teeth…I'll be right back." Victoria nodded and watched as her sister left the room.

Taylor still in her pajamas wandered out into the hallway and saw her father coming up the stairs; he paused and looked at her for a moment before leaning against the banister. "What did I tell you about watching over that girl." He said harshly as he tossed at her one of Victoria's toys. "I almost hurt myself downstairs because you aren't doing what I told you to do."

"I'm sorry I was just busy last night?"

"Don't know why, you weren't doing anything important…school hasn't even started yet." He shouted as he walked the rest of the way up the stairs. He grabbed her arm and twisted it instantly making Taylor winced but she wouldn't dare scream out in fear that she would upset both her father and her little sister. "I don't want to have to tell you again…or I may just go to Victoria and show her what I mean by picking up her toys." Taylor looked at her father in shock; he had never threatened Victoria before. Shaking her head as he released her arm she bent and picked up the toy.

"No, I will make sure it doesn't happen again." She said her voice shaking in fear, as her father sneered at her before turning and going towards his room. Taylor stood in the hallway holding Victoria's toy in her hand. The only thing she could think about was getting out of there when she turned eighteen which was only three months away and taking Victoria with her. Going back into her room she closed the door just as Victoria peek her head out of the bathroom.

"Taylor?" wiping the frown off her face she smiled at her sister as she leaned against the door.

"Everything's okay sweetie how about we finish getting ready so you can have some breakfast." Victoria smiled and nodded at her sister before she continued getting ready. Taylor sighed and then moved over to her bed and sat down with a sigh.

Troy glared at the building entitled East High, where he was going to be spending his senior year. Jack Bolton glanced over at his son and shook his head. "Oh, come on Troy it's not that bad. I'm sure you'll make friends and maybe just maybe I'll let you on the basketball team." He said laughing at his own personal joke. Troy turned to look at him and shook his head.

"I don't want to be here, besides West High was better…everyone knows that the kids at East High are nothing more the over privilege brats." He said coldly crossing his arms over his chest. "And why couldn't I drive myself here today."

"You must think I'm slow or something, Troy. I know if I let you drive here today you'd be gone before lunch." Troy shrugged and looked at his father for a moment as they pulled into the faulty parking lot. Jack turned off the car and then looked Troy who just sat in the passenger seat with his arms crossed over his chest. "Who knows maybe you might find a special someone."

"I'm not looking for any of that, Dad."

"Really, you could have fooled me I remember a certain young lady named Stacy Lawson what about her." He asked with a smile, Troy looked at him for a moment and got out of the car. Jack got out as well and caught up with his son who was currently walking away from him.

"Troy you know I'm playing son…Troy."

"What dad…I know you're just playing alright. Look I just don't want to be here and you really aren't helping the situation." Jack raised his hands up and looked at his son for a moment before smiling.

"Sorry son I didn't know it was such a sore subject." Troy looked at his father one last time before getting up and walking away and into the school. Jack watched his son disappear inside the school and he couldn't help but hope that he actually had a good first day at East High.

Taylor entered East High with a small smile on her face as she was greeted by several of her friends who were on the school's decathlon team. With a small wave she headed to her locker that was next to her friend Gabriella Montez the current girlfriend of East High's basketball star Chad Danforth. "Hey girl how are you doing." Gabriella looked up as Taylor opened her locker with a small shrug of her shoulder she looked at her friend and spoke.

"Well, Chad and I made it to our six month anniversary." She said with a smile as she thought about her boyfriend. Taylor smiled at her friend and shook her head, Chad and Gabriella were the embodiment of opposites attract. Chad only concerned himself with basketball and being popular while Gabriella worried about grades and getting into a good school. When they got together six months ago almost everyone was betting on when the big breakup would happen by thankfully it hasn't happened and doesn't look like it will be happening any time soon.

"Hey baby." They both looked up as Chad came over and pulled Gabriella into his arms before kissing her soundly on the mouth and grinning at her, he glanced over at Taylor and sent her a smile as well. "Hey Taylor."

"Hi, Chad." Glancing at her watch she inwardly groaned last night Principal Williams had called her to tell her that she would be showing one of the new students around. "Guys I gotta go." She said

"Okay we'll see you in homeroom right." Gabriella said looking at Taylor as she grabbed her handle on her rolling book bag.

"Yeah, bye." Taylor said wandering down the hall heading for the front office hoping she wasn't too late. Entering the office she smiled at the sectary and said hi before going into the principal's office. She stopped at the door and looked at the student sitting, he was tall, taller than some of the basketball player, he had brown shaggy hair and he looked like he worked out on the regular.

"This is Taylor McKessie one of East High's star pupils." Principal Williams gushed as he motioned for Taylor to have a seat beside the boy which she did quickly. "Now Taylor this is one of our new students Troy Bolton…he's from West High and his father is the new basketball coach." Taylor nodded as Principal Williams stood up and opened his door. "I hope you can show just how great East High can be, Ms. McKessie."

"I will do my best sir." She said with a smile as she stood up and grabbing her book bag and heading out of the office followed by Troy who was silently looking at her with emotionless eyes. Nervously she extended her hand. "Nice to meet you." He looked at her hand for a moment before wrapping his hand around hers and shaking it.

"The pleasure is all mine." He said smoothly with a small smile on his face. "So you're a star pupil." Taylor nodded her head held her hand out for the paper that was in his other hand. "What you want my schedule."

"If I'm going to be showing you around I would need to know where you're going." She said back with a smile on her face as he shrugged and handed her the paper. He watched as she unfolded the paper and scanned it over, before looking at him and smiling. "Music?"

"Hey what can I say beside basketball it's one of my many passions."

"I'm in there too…I like the class; Ms. Thompson is a wonderful teacher."

"So that's your only passion."

"Nope I love science." She said with a smile as she watched his expression. "Go ahead and say it, Troy." He glanced at her in confusion for a moment before shaking his head.

"Excuse me."

"I know I'm a nerd so you can go ahead and-." He reached out and touched her hand.

"I wasn't going to call you a nerd…I think it's cool you like science, Taylor really I do." He said as he took the paper from her hand. "Now how about you show me around, Tay." He said with a smile as she looked at him and smiled.

"Alright then come on you have homeroom with me." She said as she led the way towards Mrs. Darbus classroom. Troy smiled as he watched her walk ahead of him and couldn't help but think that this new school might not be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**I know the story might be starting off slow but I really want to know what you guys think about it so please Read and Review. I want to thank all of my first chapter reviewers for writing and telling me what you thought of the story so far. This chapter is focus more on Troy then Taylor, but she does have a little section in here. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

Jack Bolton had been looking for his son all day; he had caught small glimpses of him throughout the day. However he was surprised to find his son in the gym shooting a basketball around. Closing the gym door he quietly went over to the bleaches and sat down watching his son. Even though his son had taken half the season off last year due to being in and out of the hospital Troy hadn't lost his skills. His son could see play basketball, now the only problem was getting his son to play for the school. "You know I haven't seen you play like that in a while." He said with a smile as Troy turned to look at him in surprise before going over to the sideline and grabbing his shirt.

"Well I guess I just came in here to clear my head." He replied calmly as he pulled his shirt on back over his head. Jack got up and walked onto the floor picking up the ball that his son had discarded. He bounced it a couple of times before looking over at his son.

"Basketball helps me clear my mind too."

"Not as much as me though." Troy said back, with a small smile as he picked up his book bag and slung onto his back. Jack looked over at his son and decided to tell him what had been on his mind the whole day.

"Troy, I was thinking that maybe today we could go visit your mother." Troy paused in what he was doing and looked at his father before shaking his head in shock. "I know you might not want to go but I still think it's for the best…you know maybe you can finally get some things off your chest. Maybe you can tell her what you haven't told anyone else."

"Are you trying to make me crazy?"

"No I'm trying to make you open up, Troy. You haven't talked about to me what happened in a long time and I guess maybe you could at least say it to your mother." Troy looked at him briefly for a moment before shaking his head.

"I wish you could just respect my decision not try to force the issue." Troy said firmly before deciding to walk out of the gym. Jack sighed and shot the basketball one more time before going to find his son. He eventually found him outside waiting by the car, Jack opened the doors and got in, Troy did the same and crossed his arms over his chest as his father started the car and pulled out of the faulty parking lot. "Can I drive my car tomorrow?"

"Will you be up to it?" Jack asked before turning onto the road, Troy just nodded his head and looked out the window as his father drove down the road. "You know I was talking to the principal today and he said that you're grades on your transcript weren't up to par…he's thinking about getting you a tutor."

"Dad, it's only the first week."

"And it's your senior year son…you are going to have to step up and make the grades if you are even going to consider going to college a GPA of 2.3 isn't going to get you into many schools even if you have scholarship."

"Fine get me the tutor." He said with a dismissive wave of his hand, Jack nodded and continued to drive.

"I will certainly do that now onto something else…well you be playing at East High." Troy looked over at him and shrugged his shoulders. To be absolutely truthful he hadn't thought about it. After what happened last year he just didn't think he was ready to go out there and play again, however the game of basketball was also his ticket on getting out of New Mexico and going to a new school in a new state.

"I'm thinking about it."

"Good because I sure could use some help the team has about three good players and rest are average…with you on the team I am certain that East High will win the championship."

"I don't know dad…I kind of feel like I'm betraying West High."

"No, you're just playing basketball and trying to get into college." His father said a matter of factly as he looked at his son before shaking his head. "I know you may not really like basketball at this moment but it really is your best chance at college."

"You think I don't know that."

"I think that you're ignoring the fact…what makes you think you'll get anywhere singing. Do you know how many people can sing and have a great voice but never get anywhere?"

"What if I get somewhere with it?"

"You have a better chance at basketball, Troy and you know it." He replied cutting his eyes at his son as they continue to drive. "Now I think we should go see your mother but since you seemed so against back at the gym I guess I'll put it off till later."

"Thanks Dad I really wasn't ready to-."

"I know son…but I want you to talk about what happened, and maybe seeing your mother could help." Troy just shook his head, as he looked out the window as his father finished his statement. He looked at his son for a brief moment before sighing and continuing driving. He had been trying for six months to get his son to talk about what had happened. However Troy had avoided any conversation that even had mention of his mother.

Taylor pulled up into the Little Darlings parking lot and rushed inside, she wanted to beat her father home so he wouldn't be angry with her for coming home so late. So far the first day of her senior year was going great. She met a cute guy and had been given the duty of showing him around. However the best part of her day was being around friends that unknowingly helped her for a few hours forget about her problems with her father and her far from perfect home life. "Hello Mrs. Ford I'm here to pick up Victoria." She said as she bent down and sighed Victoria out on the sign in and out sheet. Mrs. Ford nodded and patted Taylor on the back.

"You really are a good big sister…Victoria talks about you all the time." She gushed as she led Taylor into the back playroom where she immediately saw her little sister playing by herself with some blocks. The sight gave Taylor a small tug at her heart. Even since their father had started being verbally and physically abusive towards them she had cut herself off from everyone except Taylor. "She really is a loner." Mrs. Ford said cutting into Taylor thoughts, turning around she looked at Mrs. Ford and sighed.

"Does she ever play with any of the other kids?"

"Barely and if she does it's usually because we coerced her to." Taylor nodded her head in understand and entered the room fully. It barely took a second for her sister to realize she was there and she was immediately wrapped in her sister's arms. The little girl held her tightly as she babbled on and on about how much she missed her.

"We'll see you tomorrow." She said to Mrs. Ford as she led her sister out of the room, and out to the parking lot where her car was parked. As she led Victoria out of the daycare she glanced down at her sister and spoke. "How was school?"

"It was fine…how was big girl school Taylor." Victoria asked as she was hoisted up and placed in her car seat. Taylor paused while buckling her sister up and made a face as if she was thinking.

""Well it was fun, Victoria and how was school today for you." Victoria looked at her for a moment before starting to talk in a rapid fashion.

"Well today I was playing with my bestest friend Laura and guess who came over." She asked as she was put into her car seat in the back of Taylor's car.

"Who came over?" Taylor asked

"Michael…he came over and told me he liked me. That is so nasty Taylor." She exclaimed as her sister climbed into the front seat and started to drive home.

"Why was it nasty?"

"Cause he's a boy and they have cooties, and I don't want cooties cause Laura said if you have cooties you'd have to get a shot and I hate shots." Victoria said in her most serious voice. Taylor couldn't help but smile at her sister words. Cooties. _'I wouldn't mind getting some cooties from Troy.'_ She thought and then she blushed furiously at the thought, before another sobering thought came to her mind as she pulled in her driveway and saw that her father's car was no where in sight. _'I shouldn't be worried about Troy…just Victoria and myself.'_

_Troy crawled out of the car and looked at the woman laying inside her face was cut and her body was crushed under the car weigh, he felt someone pulling him away from the vehicle which only made him struggle harder to get back to the car. He could hear screaming and crying and soon realized that he was the one doing the screaming and crying. "No…no…NOOO!" _

"Noooo!" Troy jerked awake in a cold sweat in his bed. He stared at the wall on the opposite side on his bed as he tried to bring his breathing under control. With a shake of his head he cleared the images bombarding his mind before getting out of his bed. Clad in only his boxers he walked over to his dresser and pulled out some pajama bottoms. With a sigh he looked at his basketball that was sitting carelessly in the corner before going over to pick it up. Without a second thought he headed out of the house and into the backyard where his dad had put up the basketball goal a few years ago. He bounced the ball for a few minutes before he started shooting and playing by himself. "Come on Troy you can make that shot." He said to himself as he crossover and attempted a fade away. Thankful his mind was clearing as he continued to play outside in his backyard. He grabbed the rebound and lay it up smoothly and then clapped his hands together in happiness before turning around as he heard the backdoor close. He looked at his father who was standing on the patio in his robe.

"Son what are you doing out here at two in morning." Jack Bolton asked coming down the steps towards his son. Troy just held the ball in his hands as his father came closer to him. "You alright?" Jack asked his son.

"Yeah, just was having trouble sleeping." He said with a shake of his head, before turning around and shooting the ball again, Jack Bolton nodded his head briefly before going onto the court with his son.

"Why were you having trouble sleeping?"

"I don't know I guess I was just a little restless." Troy said as he shot again, Jack got the rebound and held as Troy looked at him desperately wanting the ball back. "Let me guess you want me to talk about it."

"Well that could be a start…Troy." Jack stated softly. "I want to help you; son and I can't do that if you are continually pushing me away."

"Look, dad just let me tell you right now that when I'm ready to talk to you I will okay." Troy said calmly not wanting this to become another verbal match between him and his father. They had already been through enough and he didn't need to add a broken relationship to what had already happened between them.

"I can accept that," Jack said passing the ball back to Troy. "Son, I know this move was sudden and I just wanted to tell you that I am happy you've been controlling yourself and staying out of trouble."

"As long as no one messes with me I'll be fine." He said with a smirk as he looked at his father. Jack looked at his son for a moment before shaking his head.

"No son…if someone messes with you then you need to control yourself then…I don't want you getting into trouble, I mean going to this school is like you having a clean slate."

"I promise dad I won't let you down." Jack smiled and walked over to his son, and wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, come on let's go back inside you need your rest."


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

Chapter Three

Taylor entered the school that morning about ten minutes before the first bell, as she made her way towards her locker she was surprised to see Troy leaning against it looking absolutely fine in his black polo shirt and blue shorts. She smiled as she came up to her locker and opened it. "How are you doing, Troy." He looked her over for a moment before answering the question.

"I'm doing pretty good…I was wondering when you were going to get here." He said as he watched her for a few more minutes. "Can I help you with something?" she looked at him for a minute before shaking her head.

"No its okay I can handle it."

"No please I insist." He said as he reached out and grabbed her handle to her rolling book bag. Soon they were walking down the hallway headed for their homeroom class. Troy looked at Taylor who was walking beside him looking embarrass by all the attention he was bestowing on her. "So how was your night?" he asked trying to idle conversation with her, Taylor frowned as she thought about the beating that her father had given her last night.

"It was the usual."

"You don't sound as if it was a good usual." He said with concern as he looked down at her, his eyes narrowed as he looked at her neck. "How did that happen?" he asked pointing at a darken mark on her shoulder where her shirt had fallen exposing the awful bruise. Taylor gasped and brought her hand up to the mark and then rolled her eyes.

"Oh this…my little sister left one of her toys in the middle of the floor and I slipped on it and hit my shoulder on the coffee table." Troy nodded his head and reached out to touch it. "Don't it still hurts."

"Maybe you should go to the nurse."

"NO…I mean no its fine come on let's go to class." She said with a smile hoping that Troy wouldn't press the issue anymore. He looked at her for one moment before speaking again.

"Um…okay just promise me that while you're at home you'll be more careful." Taylor smiled up at him and nodded her head.

"I promise now can we please get to class." She said grabbing his hand and pulling him along. Troy smiled as she led him through the hallways towards their homeroom, and couldn't help the satisfying look that spread across his face as everyone looked at him and Taylor walking by in hurry holding hands. They entered their homeroom with about five minutes to spare, but they weren't the only people in the classroom. He watched as Taylor went across the room to greet a small petite Hispanic girl while a curly headed African American male came over to his desk and propped himself on the desk top.

"So you're the new guy…I'm Chad Danforth All American forward and captain of East High Basketball." He said cockily, Troy eyed the hand he held up for him to shake.

"Troy Bolton…All American guard and ex-captain of West High Basketball." He shot back with a smirk as he saw the cocky grin slip from Chad's face, before he turned to Taylor who was walking back over towards them.

"I didn't know he was a West Higher." He said to Taylor who just rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"He isn't anymore…he's a East Higher and you better not mess with him Chad or the 'fro will get it." She threaten playfully, Chad smiled at her and shook his head before looking at Troy who was watching the interaction.

"You better be careful around her she's dangerous." Chad pointed out before getting up and walking back over to the Hispanic girl and wrapping his arms around her waist. Taylor watched Troy for a few moments and inwardly sighed. Almost every guy in East High has had or does have a crush on Gabriella.

"You know she and Chad are really close they've been dating for about six months." Troy tore his glaze away from the couple to look at Taylor for a moment before smiling up at her and shaking his head.

"What you think I have the hots for her."

"Who doesn't? I'd be lucky to look like her."

"You know you need to stop putting yourself down, Taylor. I don't like it when you do that." She rolled her eyes before asking.

"And when do I do that?"

"When I met you yesterday you thought I was going to call you a nerd, when that was the farther thing from my mind. And today just now you were saying that you wished you looked like her. Let me tell you something Taylor," he whispered so that no one could hear. "You look beautiful, you aren't a nerd and any guy should consider himself lucky if he ever got the chance of going out with you."

"You really mean that."

"Every single word." He assured her with a small smile as she sat down in her seat beside him when the teacher called for order in the classroom. Sitting down beside Troy she could help but think of all he had just told her, and he had meant every word. That mere fact had brightened her day even more.

After class Troy and Taylor were walking back to her locker when he suddenly remembered what his father had told him yesterday about getting a tutor. He reached out and tapped Taylor's arm. She stopped walking and turned to look at him as he stopped in front of her.

"Taylor, I forgot to ask you this but my father he was talking to some of the administrators and they told him I needed a tutor."

"Why the school year just started." She asked with concern as she looked at him trying to see what could be the problem. Troy just shrugged his shoulders before shoving his hands into his pockets.

"My grades back at West High weren't the best." She nodded her head in understanding for a moment before raising an eyebrow and asking.

"What was your GPA?"

"2.3" he replied with a wince as he watched her facial expression turn from curious to horror. She placed a hand over her heart before saying.

"I'm sorry did you just say that your GPA was a 2.3"

"Yeah…and they want me to get it up and they were going to assign me a tutor but I was thinking I mean I already know you and you're smart so why can't you be my tutor so can you help me."

"Well when would you be able to study."

"Any time would be good just tell me when to be there and I will be there." He said with a smile, she nodded her head and looked at him.

"Okay we'll study on Saturday's at the public library." She said thinking about how she could bring her sister and let her glance over some books.

"We could always meet at my house or yours."

"I know…well we can't meet at my house because my father doesn't want any boys over there…I guess we could meet at your house as long as I can bring my little sister." Troy looked at her for a moment and nodded his head.

"That sounds cool…I can't wait to meet her." He said as they started walking again, Taylor nodded her head and smiled at him for a brief moment.

"Okay so I guess we can meet next Saturday…I'm sure you can handle the work load of the first week." Troy nodded his head as she took her book bag handle away from him and went off in the direction of her next class. Troy watched her leave before he turned on his heel and headed towards his class. When he entered his math class he was immediately surrounded by Chad and who he could only assume were some of the other basketball players.

"Hey Troy…I know you remember me Chad…and these two guys are Zeke Baylor and Jason Cross some of my teammates on the basketball and we were wondering if you would like to play with us this year and help us get a championship."

"I've hardly been here two days and you're already trying to get me on the basketball team." Chad glanced at the other two players before speaking for the entire group.

"We see that you've got talent…hell we've played against it, you were fantastic last year before you took that season ending break." He replied not even noticing the way Troy winced at his statement. "And we wouldn't mind having you on our team."

"Look I'm thinking about it but let me assure you that you'll be the first to know when I make my decision." Zeke and Jason nodded seeming satisfied with his answer they walked away, Chad sat down in the desk that was open beside Troy and shook his head at him as he looked him up and down.

"Now that that's out of the way tell me what's going on with you and Taylor." Troy tilted his head to the side as he sent Chad a withering look before asking.

"I'm sorry don't you have a girlfriend?"

"I do…but that doesn't mean I can't be friends with Taylor…I look out for her she hasn't been herself for awhile." He said with a sigh, "I look after her like a little sister."

"Well nothing is really going on between us except for her being my friend and now my tutor." Chad just nodded his head, he patting Troy on the arm.

"Sure…look man if she gets hurt -." He warned only to be cut off my Troy nodding his head.

"I get the picture really Chad." He stated as Chad just nodded his head and leaned back as the teacher stated her lesson.

"Just make sure that you don't forget it." He said before returning his attention to the teacher, Troy watched him for a few moments before shrugging his shoulders and taking out a piece of paper so he could take notes.

Gabriella smiled as she sat down next to Taylor in their AP math class; Taylor was busy writing down her notes when Gabriella nudged her. Looking up Taylor smiled at Gabriella and then continued writing down her notes. "I see you and the new boy are getting closer." She said with a grin spreading across her face. "He's pretty cute…you really know how to pick them."

"Please Troy and I are just…friends." She explained before going back to her notes. "He's a nice guy but I don't think I'm ready for a boyfriend…and he-."

"Taylor don't put yourself down…you're a great girl, and he would be lucky to out with you." Taylor smiled at her words as her mind immediately went back to what Troy told her earlier.

"He said something like that earlier." She confessed with a small smile. Gabriella smiled at the thought and shook her head.

"He's better than I thought." Taylor leaned back in her seat, before shaking her head and sending her friend a smile.

"And what had you thought?"

"You know my cousin goes to West High and last night I called her to get some information on the newbie, and guess what she told me?"

"What did she tell you?"

"She said he was a player not only on the basketball court but with the ladies. Taylor you know I'm going to be looking out for you."

"So you went to find out about Troy."

"Hey, it was the first day of school I'm sure he wasn't going to just jump up and tell you." She finished seriously before returning her attention back to the teacher up front who was currently lecturing on the current lesson in their book.

"What if he changed…or he doesn't want to be that way anymore." Taylor whispered to Gabriella after thinking on what she said over and over again in her mind for a few minutes. Looking at her best friend Gabriella just shrugged her shoulders.

"I just found out about his past, Taylor. If he's changed that's for you to find out." She admitted calmly while looking at Taylor. "I didn't get the information to scare you away from him I got the information to make sure you knew what you were getting yourself into. I just don't want you to be taken advanced of…I mean you're like my sister."

"Thanks for looking out for me, Gabby but I think I can handle this."

"Okay fine… Oh I have one more question; Laura was talking about Victoria coming to spend the night." Taylor turned to look at her, she didn't know about that. _'However it would be good for Victoria to get out of the house and be around a friend. I'll just take whatever my father dishes out for Victoria not being there.'_ "Taylor…Taylor you alright?"

"Huh…oh yeah I'm fine why?"

"Because you didn't answer me…do you think Victoria can come spend the night next week?" Taylor thought about how angry her father would be when he learned that Victoria wasn't going to be there, and then she thought about Victoria being away from the house in a peaceful environment at least for half a day and a full night. After thinking over her options, the decision became very easy for her.

"Yeah, Victoria can spend the night."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**I'm sorry it took so long to put out this chapter; I had to go back through my notes and rewrite the storyline about three times. Well now I think I am finally happy with the direction of the story and I hope you guys will be as well. As always I want to thank my reviewers for their feedback. Please remember to Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

After class with Gabriella the only thing running through her mind was what had been told to her by Gabriella. Was she right was Troy a player and if so was he trying to add her to the list. She thought about that the entire time before bell rang, and was still thinking about. With a sigh she opened up her locker and unloaded her books silently thanking God that it was time for her favorite class beside chemistry 2, with a small smile she waved at some of her classmates before returning her attention to her locker and packing. "I swear, the only time I can beat you to your locker is at the beginning of school." Troy said coming up to her smiling as he leaned on the lockers beside her. Taylor looked over at him and just shrugged.

"Why would you worry about that." She said zipping up her book bag and leaving. Troy watched her with shock written all over his face. Before he followed her down the hallway ignoring the looks and stares he got from their fellow East High students. Moving quickly he finally caught her in the hallway and grabbed her arm and pulled her around so that she was looking at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Sucking his teeth, Troy pulled Taylor into a nearby empty classroom, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You mind answering me again and telling me the truth this time." He asked calmly even though he was edge. He didn't want to think about what Taylor could have heard to make her not want to talk to him. Taylor looked away not even bothering to speak, reaching out Troy grabbed her chin gently in his hand and forced her to look at him. "Please tell me what's wrong?"

"I…someone told me something and I don't want you to play games with me or my feelings Troy." He shook his head and looked down at her for a moment before speaking.

"I have no intention of playing games with you…to tell you the truth I really care about you." He whispered softly. "And just to be clear I've never thought about playing games with you."

"And how am I supposed to believe you?"

"What have I done to you that would make you believe that since I got here? I care about you and I've never done anything but proven to you that I care." Taylor sighed and slowly nodded her head as Troy reached out and pulled her into his arms. She couldn't explain the feeling of relief that washed over her when Troy pulled her into his arms; she simply wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest. They stood there silently in each other's arms just being comforted by the other's presence. They jumped apart as the late bell rang; Taylor looked away from him, as Troy stood there looking at her with a small smile on his face. "Tay?"

"We should probably get to class before we get in trouble." She said busily getting her book bag of the floor, she gasped when Troy turned her around and forcing her to look at him.

"Who told you all this?" he asked as calmly as he possibly could, Taylor just shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him with a small smile.

"It doesn't matter, Troy. You cleared it all up and I promise you that it doesn't matter." He shook his head furiously for a moment before looking at her.

"It does matter…you almost stopped talking to me, hell I had to chase you down and plead my case to you." He stated furiously. "And I want to know who the hell told you I was this so-called player."

"So you weren't a player at West High." Troy sighed and nodded his head. "Oh I see."

"What do you see…I've changed, I changed before I even came here, Taylor and I wasn't thinking about going back to the way I was before because to tell you the truth I never liked the way I used to be. So please don't hold my past against me." He whispered, Taylor looked up at him and nodded her in agreement. "Now that we have that out of the way, how about you tell me who told you that."

"It was Gabriella." She whispered looking away from him; he sighed and lifted her face so that she was facing him.

"Gabriella…Chad's girlfriend…okay well I'll just go talk to her sometime later on today, Taylor so how about you come with me and let's get to class." He said with a sigh before taking Taylor's book bag handle and leading her out of the room.

Gabriella walked towards her next class alone; Chad was currently practicing with the team. However she was very surprise to see Troy Bolton walking in her direction with a frown marring his face. "Just the person I wanted to see." He stated coldly as he came up to her stopping her from going forward. "You mind telling me why you told, Taylor I was a player." Gabriella looked at him for a brief moment as if she couldn't believe he was asking her this question.

"Because I felt that she needed to know…I won't have you make a fool out of my best friend."

"She must not be your only best friend since you're running around here putting lies in her head." He snapped back looking at her not bothering to hide the angry in his eyes from her view. Gabriella cautiously stepped back and looked up him daring him to do anything.

"It wasn't a lie my cousin who goes to West High told me that you were a player there so what is really going to stop you from starting here, and I won't let you start with my friend." Troy rolled his eyes at the woman before him and just shook his head.

"She's my friend…the only friend I have right now, what makes you think that I'm going to do anything like that to her. Look I'm only going to tell you think one time and that's mind your own damn business, Gabriella."

"Taylor is my business…she's my friend and what type of friend would I be if I just let her hang around a known player who might turn his sight on her." Troy narrowed his eyes at er words and took a step forward.

"If I was still the same guy I was back at West High I would have already started getting with the girls here, but I haven't and I'm not going to. Not that it's any of your business but I plan to start over here and leave my player days behind me."

"Well you're going to have to prove it."

"I don't have to prove a damn thing to you…Taylor however is another matter. So do as I say mind your own business, Gabriella and believe me when I say I do not want to have this conversation again." With that Troy took a step away from Gabriella and walked around her continuing down the hall. Gabriella turned a watched him before rolling her eyes and heading in the other direction.

Troy found Taylor packing her book bag after he got finished talking to Gabriella. Smiling he walked over to her and touched her shoulder immediately getting her attention. "I talked to Gabriella." Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"I wish you hadn't done that…I mean it wasn't that serious you cleared it up and we're okay. She was just looking out for me." He shook his head.

"Telling you something like that…oh please she was just being nosy." He said laughing; Taylor giggled a little and zipped her things up. "Come on let me walk you to your car." He said with small smile.

"You don't have to do that."

"Taylor if I didn't want to do I wouldn't. But believe me I want to do this, helping you doesn't bother me in fact I rather enjoy it." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Taylor shook her head at him and allowed him to hook an arm around her shoulder as he took her book bag from her and led it out of the room.

"So when are we suppose to do this tutoring on Saturday?" Troy asked as they stopped by her car, Taylor looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"You meet me at the library around nine in the morning…and we will study until twelve." Troy winced as she mentioned the time and shook his head. "What? You have to put in the time for the grades."

"I guess you're right."

"Believe me, Troy I would know how to get the grades." She said with a wink as she opened her car door, and Troy placed her book bag in the back. She smiled at him for a moment before reaching out to close the door; instead he placed his hand in the way and asked.

"How about I pick you up tomorrow?" Thinking of her father she shook her head.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." He shook his head with a smile before saying.

"Oh come on I want to…I'll pick you up at eight forty-five and we can go to the library together. I mean it will help you save gas and I guess it could be another way to thank you for doing this for me."

"Okay, you talked me into it but my little sister Victoria is going come along."

"How old is she?"

"Four, don't worry I'm sure she'll like you." Taylor said with a smirk, before Troy stopped her again.

"Wait I don't even have your number." Taylor nodded and reached into her pocketbook and pulled out a black pen and grabbed Troy's hand and scribbled her cell phone number into his palm and then released his hand.

"There now you have it." She said closing the door, moments later she was off driving down the street. Troy stood there in the same spot with a silly grin on his face as he watched her leave the school parking lot.

There was no denying that Troy Bolton was in a good mood once he returned home that evening. Jack Bolton looked up from the sofa, as Troy entered the room carrying two shirts, two pair of jeans and some sneakers. "What's all this son?" Jack asked smiling at his boy. Troy dropped the clothing on the lazy boy and then looked at his father.

"I need your help."

"With what?"

"What do I wear if I wanna impress someone but don't want to come off as trying to hard?" Troy asked looking at his father impatiently awaiting the answer. "I mean should I wear something classy or nice causal."

"Wait back up…who are you trying to impress."

"This girl named Taylor McKessie at East High, you know that girl showed me around early well she's going to tutor me and I am meeting her tomorrow to being our session and I really want to impress her."

"I really don't know how much do you like her."

"I…I guess I like her a lot."

"Well I would suggest nice causal…like that black collar shirt your khaki and some sneakers." Jack said getting up and pulling out the outfit he thought would be perfect for his son. He felt a little sad that his wife, Troy's mother was no longer there. She would have loved to help Troy put together this outfit.

"You really think I'll look good in this outfit." Jack stepped back and looked at the outfit he had picked out for his son. With a smile he nodded his head and placed his hands on his hips as he looked at his son.

"Yeah, son I think you are really going to get her attention with this." Troy smiled and then picked up the clothing and headed upstairs, shouting that he was going to iron his clothes. Jack watched him go upstairs, and then with a smile he sat down and shook his head thinking that maybe the move to East High wasn't such a bad idea after all.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Chapter Five

"4567…4569…4571, well this is it 4571 Liberty rd." Troy murmured to himself as he looked at the direction Taylor had given him over the phone earlier that morning, with a sigh he got out of the car and straighten his black collar shirt and brushed off his khaki pants. He took a deep breath and walked up to her front door. He counted silently to three before knocking on the door. Almost immediately the door opened and he looked down into the eyes of a little girl who was holding the door opened looking up at him with a shy smile on her face. "Victoria?"

"TAYWOR!" the little girl screamed out. "There's a man out here." She said turning around and calling into the house. Troy heard some footsteps and moments later he saw Taylor coming around the corner.

"Vikki, what have I told you about yelling." She warned coming into the hallway. "And stop opening the doors when I'm not around- Troy hey you're a little bit early." She exclaimed as she walked forward and pulled Troy inside the house. Victoria watched as her sister embraced the man.

"Well I wanted to save some time just incase I got lost on the way over." He murmured looking at her for a second looking down at Victoria who was silently tugging on her sister's pant leg.

"Yes sweetie."

"Taylor, who is he?" she asked pointing at Troy who just smiled, and knelt down so he could be on her level. Extending his hand towards her he answered her question.

"Hello, Ms. Victoria I'm Troy a friend of your sister." She blushed and hugged herself to Taylor's leg before reaching out shyly and shaking his hand.

"Hello Mr. Troy." She practically whispered looking at him before looking at her sister who was smiling at the interaction. "Taylor is he really your friend."

"He's a good friend of mine, Vikki…now go to your room and get your book bag so we can head out." She said Victoria nodded and immediately took off; Troy smiled and looked Taylor over. She had on a pair of black dress pants that hugged every curve on her body as well as a beautiful white blouse that showed off her other assets.

"You look absolutely amazing today." Taylor blushed then looked at him for a moment.

"And you look handsome."

"What this…it was just hanging in the back of my closet." He said dismissively but secretly he was inwardly jumping for joy at her words.

"Well you should wear it more." She said with a smile as Victoria came back down with her little Dora the explorer book bag on. Both teenagers smiled as Victoria came over to them and grabbed Taylor had.

"Can we go now I want to get to the library so I can read all the books." She said looking at Taylor who nodded her head. Troy stepped back and opened the door, so that the two sisters could go out first, he closed the door behind himself and then watched as Taylor locked the door. They headed over to his car, and he opened the doors for Victoria and Taylor who immediately climbed into the car. Troy hurried around, and climbed into the front seat and they were off headed towards the library.

Troy was driving down the street and barely listening to the radio station that was currently playing through his car, however he was listening to the current conversation going on between the two sisters in his car. "Taylor, how many books do I get to check out this time?" Victoria asked her sister in excitement. Troy smiled at the little girl's enthusiasm, sometimes he wished he had had that same feeling about his school work then maybe he wouldn't be so worry about how his grades would be affecting his future.

"You can get five books." Taylor said with a smile, she was so proud that at the age of four her little sister was reading and reading well. Especially with their own personal situation she was happy that her sister found pleasure in something, because being at ease while at their house was absolutely out of the question. Their father went out of his way to make sure that they would never know a day of peace within that house, and sometimes she worried about how that would affect Victoria. But so far it seemed that with her there her little sister was doing just fine. She looked over at Troy and patted his thigh. He jerked his head up and looked over at her quickly.

"Yes?"

"What are we going over today, Troy." Troy sighed as he thought about what book he had brought with him.

"Well I thought that maybe we should go over my worst subject which is math. I really need the help…everything else I guess I can go over on my own time, right. I mean all I really have to do for most of my classes is study."

"Well that is true." Taylor said with smile.

"Mr. Troy." Victoria called out to him from the backseat; Troy looked up into the rearview mirror and looked at her.

"Yes, Ms. Victoria." He said playing along with her by calling her the nickname he had made up the moment he had met her. She giggled at the named for a moment smiling at him before speaking.

"Are you going to get books too?"

"Well I am really here to study, and your sister is going to help me." He said with a smile as he looked over at Taylor who was just looking out of the window.

"Yeah my sister helps me all the time she is so smart." Victoria gushed as she looked at her sister. "Isn't that right Taylor…you help me all the time?"

"I…yes, Vikki I help out all the time."

"Is she a good big sister?" Troy asked Victoria smiling at the look Taylor sent him from the passenger seat.

"She's the best…she nice and she can cook so good….oh and she reads and plays with me and other stuff." Troy smiled at Victoria description of Taylor as they pulled into the parking lot at the library.

"Wow, she does all that." Troy said parking the car and Victoria nodded her head.

"Yep, she the best sister ever." She said as Taylor took her out of the backseat, Troy grabbed her book bag out of his trunk and carried it on his shoulder as they walked inside. Victoria looked up at Troy as they entered the building.

"Is Taylor a good friend?" Troy looked over at Taylor and smiled before winking at Victoria.

"She's the best."

They had been there for an hour, before Troy sat down his pencil and groaned before dropping his head on the table. Taylor giggled and rubbed his back for a moment before moving into a chair sitting beside him. "What is it?"

"I don't think I'm ever going to get this, Tay." He replied softly as he sat back and leaned against his chair. Taylor just shook her head and pointed at the math book in front of him and then at his work.

"Troy, you're doing fine…I promise you that you are. I mean this isn't going to magically going to just go into your head in one try." She said soothingly, just as Victoria came back over with a book. She paused and looked at Troy and then at her sister.

"What's wrong with Mr. Troy?" she asked in worry, Taylor took one look at Troy and then looked over at Victoria.

"He's just a little tired from all the work."

"Then he should take a break." She stated simply as if her sister should have known this, she reached out and touched Troy's arm. "Mr. Troy." He peeked opened one eye and looked over at her.

"Yes."

"Take a break, if you're tired that's what I do…and when I wake up I feel much better." She said before climbing into a chair on the other side of the table and opening her book. Troy and Taylor watched as she read silently before Troy broke the silence.

"I don't understand how you like this, it's so difficult." He said.

"Oh come on Troy…how did you get good at basketball, tell me that." She asked, Troy looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I practiced like everyday why…oh."

"That's right I got good at math by practicing too." She said with a small smile, "So that means you can get good at math too you just need to practice." Smiling at her Troy nodded and leaned forward ready to go over the rest of the lesson.

"Alright you talked me into it." He murmured before he started getting down to business by finishing his work. She looked at him for a moment as he started working on the problems in front of him, every once in awhile Taylor would answer a question and help him through a problem. And when she wasn't doing that she would help Victoria out with her reading. Nearly an hour later they left the library and headed home. When they got back to her house, Troy and Taylor noticed that Victoria was sleeping peacefully. He drummed his fingers on the steering wheel for a moment before looking at her and smiling. "Thanks for helping me with the work." He said softly.

"It was my pleasure…" she paused when she saw her father's car sitting in the driveway. "Um…Troy could you help me with Victoria."

"Sure."

"Could you get her book bag while I carry inside." She said opening the door and sliding out of the car just as her father opened the door. Troy got out and went to the trunk to get Victoria bag, when he closed the trunk he jumped back shocked to see an older African American male standing right beside his car. Looking over the man's shoulder he saw Taylor quickly go inside the house with Victoria. Returning his attention to the man he noticed how the man seemed to be studying.

"Hello my name is Daniel McKessie and you are?" he asked extending his hand, Troy couldn't help but feel a chill as he looked the man who he could only assume was Taylor's father. The bad vibes coming off the man seemed to shock Troy into silence. Frowning Daniel McKessie just looked at him. "Excuse me, but I asked you a question." He said his voice dropping all traces of friendliness as he dropped his hand and put it in his pocket.

"My name is Troy Bolton; I'm a friend of Taylor McKessie. I was just dropping her and Victoria off. She's my school tutor sir." Troy said as Daniel McKessie just looked at him, and if possible Troy saw his eyes darken even more.

"Tutor huh…look I don't know who you think you're fooling." He snapped shaking his head at Troy for a moment before pointing a finger at him. "But you need to stop lying

"Sir I'm not lying she is my tutor."

"Do I look like some type of fool?"

"I promise you that she is my tutor, alright." Troy shifted slightly while holding Victoria's book bag. Daniel McKessie's eyes narrowed down onto Victoria book bag. He looked at Troy and spoke.

"I'll be taking that." He said holding out his hand, Troy looked down at the bag and then back at Daniel McKessie before handing the older man the bag, "Thanks." Mr. McKessie said coldly as he took the bag out of Troy's hand. He noticed how Troy kept looking at him and then over his shoulder. "Is there something you want to say son?" he asked harshly.

"Could you tell Taylor and Victoria that I said bye."

"No, I won't be doing that…that isn't necessary." He looked at Troy's shocked face and then motioned to Troy's car. "So how about you get a move on." He watched as Troy got into his car and drove pulled out of the driveway. While Troy drove away he felt yet another chill go down his back as he watched Mr. McKessie entered the house. He didn't know what it was but there was just something about Mr. McKessie that didn't feel right to him.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

Chapter Six

Two months later…

Dispute the attraction between Troy and Taylor they had yet to hook up or even go out on a proper date. Troy was becoming a little frustrated at Taylor's constant excuses on why she could never go out with him. Troy was currently in his music class listening to Taylor as she talked to their teacher about an idea she had on the upcoming Christmas concert. "I still think we should do something nice…like a theme about love or something." Taylor said sitting next to their teacher's desk pleading her case.

"Well I don't know, Taylor that seems like a good idea but then again…everyone would have to get ready for the numbers and I am certain some of them won't be ready in time."

"They can get ready in time…the music won't be that hard. I mean we can just pick some old and new school love songs and perform them, and those you think will take to long they can pick a school they are familiar with."

"I'll think about it, Taylor now go and practice." She said, smiling Taylor stood up and walked over to Troy who was currently sitting on the keyboard bench. Plopping down beside him she looked up at him and smiled.

"You think it's a good idea right." He shrugged and looked at her for a moment before starting to play a slow melody on the keyboard.

"I think…I think it's a good idea." He said before continuing to play on the keyboard, Taylor listened for a brief moment before smiling at him.

"What's that you're playing." She asked, Troy shrugged and continued to play the tune before looking at her.

"Something I've been working on for the final concert this spring you know the piece that's supposed to be our original work."

"Oh, so you're working on it already."

"I just know what I wanted do, you know. The idea came to me and I just went ahead and worked it out…right now all I have is the tune." He said with a smile before continuing to play. Taylor listened for a few more moments before Troy stopped just as the bell rang, he looked at her for a moment. Getting up he grabbed his book bag and together they left the classroom. Troy was carrying both Taylor's and his book bags. Falling into step with Troy, Taylor started talking to him again.

"So are you going to meet me at the library this weekend?" Troy paused, and turned to look at her.

"I…well my dad was telling that there was going to be a weekend practice for all the people who were interested in playing basketball this year and you know I am." She nodded her head and sighed.

"I guess so…maybe I can take Victoria out and she can see a movie." Troy smiled at the mention of her little sister.

"That would be nice…by the way how is Ms. Victoria."

"Oh she's fine." Taylor said as they walked out into the parking lot, the first car they came to was Troy and he paused when he saw three teenagers leaning on his car. Frowning he sat his book bag.

"Stay here." He stated evenly leaving no room for argument, Taylor watched as he went over to the three teenagers. Troy knew who each of those guys were and he didn't like the fact that they were at the school. "Why are you guys here?"

"Well we heard that you were going here and thinking about joining the team and we can't have that Troy." Said one Hispanic looking boy, "You were a West High guy first and you need to show some school spirit and stay off of the East High team man."

"And why would I do that Rico. My whole college future is based on playing this game and you think I'm going to stop just because I'm at another school."

"It would be in your best interest, if you didn't." Troy smiled and traced his finger along the hood of his car, before looking at the guys there.

"No, what would be in my best interest will be me playing this season and getting a scholarship and as of right now what would be in your best interest is if you get the hell away from me and go practice because you all know with me on the team here the wildcats are gonna kick your ass."

"Oh so you trying jump bad."

"No, man you knew before you ever came up here that I was bad…so how about you get into your car and drive off. You aren't going to make me change me mind and I don't know why you thought you could." The boy nodded his head as he, and looked at his friends who were currently getting into his car. Glancing back, at Troy he pointed at him and said one last thing.

"Fine then we'll see you on the court."

"Looking forward to it." Troy yelled out as the boy slammed his car door shut and pulled off. With a sigh he bent down and picked up his book bag as Taylor walked over to him, she placed a hand on his back and looked at him for a moment.

"Are you okay?" his glaze was still on the spot where those guys had been parked, she watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists and stared off. "Troy, are you okay?" It seemed her words at that moment wake up him. He turned and looked at her and nodded his hand.

"I'm fine…they just needed to be set straight."

"Were they friends?"

"No, just teammates that played with me at West High." He mumbled as he opened his car door and threw his book bag inside. He turned around and saw Taylor looking at him worriedly; walking back over to her he placed his hands on her shoulder and rubbed them soothingly. "Hey…I'm fine and nothing is going to happen to me I promise." Taylor sighed and looked up at him and nodded her head.

"Okay but they looked so upset."

"They're all talk believe me I know." He said thinking about one of his many arrest six months ago. "Yeah, they're all talk."

"Okay, Troy I believe you." She whispered as he stepped back and moved to get into his car. He looked at her as he closed his door; before he pulled off he rolled down his window and looked at her.

"Hey, I'll call you tonight if that's okay."

"Okay, Troy." She said with a small smile as she looked at him as he winked at her and pulled out of the school parking lot.

When Taylor returned home that afternoon, she was surprised to see a young African American female entering the house with a key. She quickly got out of the house and called out to the woman. "Ma'am excuse me but this isn't your house." The lady turned around and she looked no older than twenty-four. She placed her hands on her hips and looked Taylor up and down.

"My boyfriend gave me a key to this house." She snapped at Taylor before turning around and placing the key in the keyhole and opening the door. Taylor quickly followed and called out to the woman.

"My father doesn't have a girlfriend." She said totally confused by the entire situation, as she entered the house her father came into the hallway and embraced the woman kissing her soundly on the lips. Frowning Taylor closed the door, and looked at her father and the woman.

"Dad, who is this."

"None of your business, but I guess I can tell you…this is Rachael Carr my girlfriend." He said with a chilling smile on his face. Taylor looked at him for a second and then back at Rachael. Suddenly one of the last conversations she had with her mother came to her mind, shaking her head she pointed the other woman and gasped.

"You're my father's mistress." In two seconds flat, Daniel McKessie crossed the room and slapped his daughter across the face. Taylor fell back and landed awkwardly on her hand, she screamed out in pain as her father stood over her glaring at her.

"You better watch your mouth."

"Daddy, what's wrong with Taylor." Victoria asked peeking around the corner in fear of what had made her sister scream out like that. There were visible tears in her eyes as she looked at her sister and then up at her father. Daniel looked back at his youngest daughter and then back at Taylor. With a roll of his eyes, he reached down and yanked Taylor up onto her feet. He didn't even care about her hurt wrist; he just picked her up and pushed her towards Victoria.

"You and your sister go upstairs and don't come down for the rest of the night."

"I can't believe you brought that woman in here." Taylor said coldly as she felt a fury building up inside, Daniel looked at her with a smirk and then he slapped her again.

"This woman is about to be your stepmother and I'm only going to tell you one last time to respect her. Disrespect her again, and I promise you I will punish you. Now get your sister and get the hell out of here." Taylor held her throbbing cheek with her good hand and then meekly walked by her father, reaching down she directed Victoria upstairs. Once they entered the room, Taylor sat down on her bed and cried. Victoria looked up at sister in fear and touched her leg to get her attention.

"Why did daddy hurt you?" she asked softly looking up at Taylor with fearful eyes, Taylor sighed and sucked in a deep breath as she looked at her wrist that was already swelling right in front of her eyes.

"He was upset at something I said."

"He isn't supposed to hit you right?" Victoria asked fearfully when Taylor shook her head she asked her next question. "Well he ever hit me."

"No…that's one thing I won't let him do. When I graduation you are going to come with me and I am going to take care of you." Victoria smiled and looked up at her sister hopefully.

"I can't wait." She said as she looked at her sister.

"Come on lay down, and be quiet he's already upset and we don't want to upset him anymore." When Victoria was soundly asleep, Taylor went into the bathroom and found her wrap that she kept in her room; she tenderly wrapped her wrist and gasped as she did so from the pain. It was at that time her cell phone that was still attached to her hip rang, reaching down she picked it up and answered it. "Hello."

"Hey everything okay." Troy asked softly as he heard, Taylor voice float over the line. Taylor winced as she brushed her wrist a little too roughly before answering.

"Yeah, I'm fine just had an accident. I know I told you I'd be more careful but you know me I'm a klutz."

"Dang, it sounds like it bad."

"I hurt my wrist."

"Then you need to go to the doctor…wrap it and put ice on it." He said quickly trying to get her to take care of it. Taylor smiled at his concern but as of now she couldn't leave her room and if she knew her father she wouldn't be able to leave until the morning and by then it wouldn't matter.

"I've done all that already." She stated with a frown, she hated lying to Troy but she had to protect her sister. Her father had made it very clear to her that day when Troy came to drop her off after their tutoring session that he didn't want her to have anything to do with him, and so far she had made it look like she was having nothing to do with him.

"I worry about you know." He said softly as he spoke to her over the phone, Taylor nodded her head and sighed.

"Yes I know."

"Then please for me…be more careful from now on."

"I promise." She said softly, Troy smiled on the other end at her answer, even though she claimed that she was a klutz he still didn't believe her because there was something about her father that didn't feel right to him. And then there was the way that she never had a bad accident at school from her so-called clumsiness.

"Good so how's Victoria."

"She's fine…she's sleeping right and I so should I." Taylor said

"You're right and so should I…I suppose." He said with a smile on his end. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay goodnight Troy."

"Nite Tay."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving, I know I did. Anyway here's the new chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please remember to Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seven

Troy and Taylor were currently at lunch eating with their friends, Sharpay Evans and her boyfriend Zeke Baylor. Troy tapped his finger on the table, and glanced at the entrance. Sharpay looked at him and then at the entrance. "What or who are you waiting for?" she asked only to be nudged by Zeke who she immediately sent a death glare at. "What, I was just wondering he keeps on glancing over there."

"Well if you must know I was looking for Chad…he wasn't acting like himself in math today right Zeke." Zeke glanced up from his meal and looked at Troy for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, he wasn't his normal hyper self this time around…he's was kind of sad and moody."

"Yeah, and he wouldn't even talk to us." Sharpay rolled her eyes and placed her hands on the table, as she looked at Troy.

"Maybe he's getting a little bit more mature."

"Baby, don't be rude." Zeke said from her side, just as Chad stormed into the cafeteria followed by a crying Gabriella. They all watched as Chad made his way over to their table. As soon as he got there he grabbed Troy by the collar of his shirt and yanked him up out of his seat. Troy immediately brought his hands up to Chad's shoulders and pushed him back just as Zeke made his way between them to keep them apart. "What the hell is going on here man?"

"You ask this backstabbing bastard."

"For real man I don't even know what's going on here." Troy said surprised by the rage coming off Chad. His words seemed to have an affect on Chad whose jaw clenched in anger before he pointed a shaking finger in Troy's direction.

"Oh really you don't know what's going on…then tell me why my girlfriend thinks she has a chance with you." Everyone paused and looked between Troy and a tearful Gabriella, Sharpay sent a concern look at Taylor who had stood up and backed away from the table, before turning and leaving. Troy noticed and immediately as she left and called out to her, Sharpay sighed and stood as well.

"Don't worry I'll go after her okay…just handle this alright." She said grabbing her purse and heading off after Taylor. Once she left the cafeteria Troy looked at Chad who was breathing heavily trying his best to calm down.

"I have no idea Chad why Gabriella thinks we have a-."

"Oh shut it man…I see you for what you really are. Trying to play me, Gabriella and Taylor and guess what I'm not going to stand for it so you can take that bullshit player act you had at West High and get the hell on." Troy immediately looked at Gabriella and then back at Chad.

"Is she the one that told you I was hitting on her or something?"

"It isn't any of your business…I found out and you're lucky Zeke is keeping me over here or I'd tear you apart."

"She's lying to you man I haven't hit on her since I got here. I had to tell her off once for getting into my business and that was it." Chad seemed to finally be listening to him because he backed down and looked over at Gabriella who was looking very guilty at the moment. Troy sighed with relief and the looked at Chad over Zeke's shoulder. "I wouldn't do that to you man you're like one of the first real friends I've ever had in my entire life man."

"Did you lie, Gabby?" Chad asked and there was no denying the hurt that came off of him in waves as he looked at the girl he had been going out with for the last eight months. When she nodded her head he, smiled sadly and just turned on his heels and headed towards the exit, Gabriella hot on his heels. Troy watched them for a moment as they talked heatedly in the corner near the exit. He glanced up as Sharpay entered the cafeteria again looking very worried, he looked at her wanting to know where Taylor was. Sharpay walked over and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"What's going on?" he asked

"Taylor's locked herself up in the girl's bathroom and I can't get her to come out…she's pretty upset right now." Troy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, as he mentally went over his options. Suddenly an idea popped into his head and looked at Sharpay with determination in his eyes.

"Well I guess I'll just have to go and talk to her." Sharpay glanced at him in surprised and then looked at Zeke who was on the other side of her before speaking to Troy. "I'm sorry I must not have made myself clear…she's in the girl's restroom."

"Oh I heard you alright…I'm just going to go into the bathroom and talk to her after you clear it out of course." He said with a blush, Sharpay nodded her head and then went her face suddenly broke out into a bright smile before she looked at him and shook her head.

"Boy are you something else." She said skipping ahead of him to go ahead and clear out the bathroom and maybe while she was at it she could go ahead and ask Zeke to pop some popcorn because this was currently going to be a good show.

Taylor had just came out of the stall she had been hiding in when Sharpay had entered earlier she walked over to the sink grabbing a paper towel; she looked at herself in the mirror and slowly began to wipe her eyes. She looked over her shoulder as Sharpay came in shattering the peaceful quiet that had once been inside the bathroom. Sharpay looked at her for a moment and then around the bathroom. "Oh so you're alone?" she asked as she leaned against the wall. "Or do you want company."

"I'd rather be alone." Taylor stated firmly not looking at Sharpay, shrugging her shoulders Sharpay nodding her head and walked outside just as Troy and Zeke came up the hallway. She smiled at Troy and pointed at the restroom.

"She's alone and let me tell you right now that we," she said pointing to herself and Zeke. "Are leaving when the bell rings." She said with a smile, Troy nodded and then looked at the bathroom door, with a sigh he walked inside the girl's restroom. He gently pressed the door closed and then looked at Taylor who was currently wiping her face.

"Sharpay I told you I wanted to be alone."

"I couldn't be leave you alone if you wanted me too." She turned around immediately recognizing his voice, with a shake of her head she pointed at her and shook her head.

"You shouldn't be in here, Troy. You're going get us both in trouble." Troy pushed himself off the door and walked towards her with his arms by his side.

"I want you to talk to me, Tay. I want to know why you left like you did. I know you didn't believe her." She sighed and shook her head sadly.

"I…I-."

"I know you don't believe that…come on now. Who's the girl I've been hanging out with the moment I walked into this school three months ago. It sure as hell wasn't Gabriella Montez. Nope it sure wasn't…I was hanging out with you and only you." He whispered as he finally stopped walking and stood in front of her.

"Troy, please just leave me alone I don't think I can do this right now."

"I'm not going to walk away so you can build up so type of resistance to my words, Taylor. You know I care about you and I don't know why you were so upset about what Gabriella said. I already told you that I'm not interested in her. Didn't I already tell you that?"

"You did?"

"Then why are you letting that bother you, Taylor. I care about you and I am not interested in Gabriella…I'm….I'm interested in someone else." He whispered softly as he looked into her eyes. Taylor looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Who's that?" he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead softly before answering her.

"You." She looked up at him in shock, and then was surprised as Troy's lips came crashing down on hers. Taylor stood still in shock as Troy kissed her before she closed her eyes and got lost in the best kiss of her young life. Taylor held her tightly as he kissed her passionately, just like he had been dreaming of doing for the last month and a half. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and if possible deepens the kiss even more. They stood there locked in a heated embraced not aware of the bell ringing and rush of students outside the bathroom. When air became needed they pulled apart but rested their foreheads against one another. "You…baby I'm only interested in you." He whispered before bending his head and capturing yet another kiss. When they pulled apart, Taylor leaned her head on Troy's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. She giggled and held herself to him tighten.

"This was certainly not how I imagined my first kiss to take place."

"But you won't forget it will you." He said with a wink as he kissed her forehead on last time as the door to the bathroom opened and in walked a freshman, she looked between the two of them and blushing a deep red she quickly backed out of the restroom. Troy and Taylor laughed out loud at her exit before they decided to leave before a teacher returned. As they walked down the hallway holding hands, Taylor looked at him and asked the question that had been on her mind since he had said he was interested in her.

"What made you interested in me?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Everything about you…the way help me with work, the way you're so patience and loving with Victoria. To put it in the simplest of terms I like you, because you're Taylor Anne McKessie."

"Troy, I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She whispered as he leaned up and placed another kiss on his lips. He smiled and gently stepped away from her.

"We better stop unless you want to get us both in trouble." He said with chuckle as she looked up at him. Moments later they entered their classroom fifteen minutes late, the teacher seemed to not notice them as they sat down in their desk near the back of the room behind Zeke and Sharpay who turned around and looked at them expecting a quick rundown on what had transpired in the girl's restroom.

"We're going out now, Shar." Taylor exclaimed as she looked at Chad and Gabriella who had just entered the room. Chad picked the sit the farthest away from everyone as Taylor went and sat down.

"About damn time."

"Excuse what did you say, Ms. Evans." Sharpay jerked her head around and smiled at the teacher who simply raised an eyebrow at her waiting on her response.

"Nothing ma'am." The teacher looked at Sharpay for a moment before returning her attention to the board. Sharpay glanced over at Chad and then at Gabriella and shook her head for a moment.

"You know they broke up."

"Chad must be devastated." Taylor whispered softly as she looked over at Chad who was currently sitting in the desk with his head down. She couldn't help but feel bad for her friend. She didn't understand why Gabriella did what she did. It was true Troy had told her a long time ago that he wasn't interested in her. So she really didn't understand where her old friend was coming from. She took that time to look over at Gabriella who was just sitting in her desk and every once in awhile she would look over at Chad.

"Don't worry they'll either get over it or get together again…you know how those two are." Sharpay said with a roll of her eyes. Taylor looked over at Chad who was sitting there in his desk looking like his world had ended before looking over at Troy who was currently taking notes. He glanced up when he felt her glaze on him. He smiled and winked at her before returning to writing down his notes, and Taylor couldn't help but smile as the wonderful feeling of contentment came over her.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**Alright everyone this is probably going to be a emotionally chapter, and I hope I wrote this right. So please Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

Everything in Troy's life seemed to be going great. He had a better relationship with his father. He had a wonderful girlfriend who he cared about a lot, and he was slowly rebuilding his rep as one of the best guards in the entire nation. He's future was becoming brighter and brighter and as far as he could tell nothing in this entire world could bring him down…except for January 26 the anniversary of his mother's death. The death that he felt responsible for, the death he couldn't forgive himself for. Troy entered the school building that day more gloomy then he had ever been before. The first person to see him was Taylor who immediately pulled him into a tight embrace. "Baby what's wrong?" she asked rubbing his cheek with her hand, as she looked at with concern he had never been this bad off before and she wanted to know if there was anything she could do to help him. Troy looked down at her and shook his head, he hadn't told her about his mother. She just thought that his mother didn't live with him and his father.

"Everything's fine baby I'm just a little out of it that's all." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her, and then he headed off down the hall. Taylor looked after him worried. She had never seen him like this and for him to be acting like this she knew it had to be bad. She looked up as Sharpay came to stand next to her.

"Wow, what's wrong with him." Taylor sighed brokenly and shrugged her shoulders. "I've never seen him like that before."

"I really don't know he's been sort of down the entire time month, and it seems like its been getting worst everyday."

"You ever just sit him down and force the issue." Sharpay asked looking off into the direction where Troy had left. Shaking her head, Taylor sighed and walked over to her locker not even noticing that Sharpay was following her. "Did you hear about Chad and Gabriella?"

"No." Taylor replied in a monotone, Sharpay leaned against the locker next to Taylor's and just smiled at the girl who she was rapidly becoming friends with.

"They got back together…see I told you."

"Yeah but it took months not weeks like you originally stated." Taylor replied with a roll of her eyes.

"Weeks and Months what's the difference."

"The amount of time."

"Did I ever tell you how I detest smart asses?" Taylor closed her locker and looked at Sharpay with a small smile before shaking her head in amusement.

"You tell me all the time."

It was at the end of the day and Taylor found Troy in the gym shooting hoops, he hadn't even been to their music class earlier that afternoon. She watched him for the doorway as he shot after shot. She didn't speak until he called out to her. "You know when you enter the room it's only polite to tell the people already in the there."

"I just thought you didn't want to be disturb you…I mean you haven't talk to me all day." She replied hurt evident in her voice. Troy bowed his head at her words still holding his basketball. Taylor watched as he turned to look at her with a sad smile marring his face as he let the ball slip from his hands and he walked over to her. He wiped his sweaty forehead with his arm and then looked at her for a moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ignore you I've…look I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately." He whispered brokenly as he looked at her hoping that she would understand him. Taylor looked up at him and sighed.

"I understand that something is bugging you but baby maybe I can help you with it…I'm here to listen to you I promise I won't judge you." Chuckling bitterly he shook his head and looked at her for a moment.

"I can't do that, Taylor. You wouldn't understand and I know it." He whispered as he looked away from her. "But if I ever feel like talking about it…I promise you that I will okay so please just…just drop this." Taylor seemed a bit taken aback by his words. She lowered her eyes and sighed.

"I see."

"Look I gotta go home okay," he replied as he glanced at his wrist watch. "I'll see you later." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment before bending down and kissing her lips softly before going over to the bleachers and grabbing his book bag and heading out of the gym. Taylor watched him leave and then sighed before leaving the gym as well feeling very alone.

Troy didn't want to go home this evening at all, all he could think about was his father and what he must be putting himself through at the moment. With a sigh, he entered his house and heard the sound of his mother's voice. Following the voice he entered the living room where his father was sitting in front of the television watching his wedding video. Troy's heart immediately clenched when he saw his mother laughing at the camera man as she hung onto her father. He could feel tears immediately fill his eyes as he watched, he sighed and that got his father's attention. "Son, what…what are you doing home so earlier?"

"I was worried about you." Troy said as he finally averted his eyes from the video currently playing. Jack Bolton noticed and reached for the remote and turned the television off and then turned to face his son.

"Why do you always do that." He asked, Troy looked up at his father and sighed crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why do I always do what?"

"You never look at her…in pictures, home movies damn it son you never visit her grave." Jack Bolton said barely able to keep his tears from falling. Troy looked at his father and then back at the blank television.

"I did look at her…I-look dad if this is what you going to do then I can just leave."

"You haven't been to her grave since the funeral why?"

"I have my reasons and I don't want to TALK ABOUT." Troy replied shouting the last part of it, Jack Bolton stood then and crossed the room and looked at his son.

"Well you're going to talk about it…it's by a year and YOU'RE GOING TO TALK ABOUT?" Troy looked at his father for a moment before moving so he could walk around him, Jack reached out and grabbed his son's forearm. "Don't leave son…please just talk to me about what happened that night." Troy pushed his father as his tears started to escape his eyes, furious at his failure to remain strong he lashed out at his father.

"I don't want to talk about…I never want to talk about it. Why can't you just understand that?" he cried his tears flowing as he looked at his father. He pounded his chest as he looked at his father. "I am not going to do this now."

"THEN WHEN? I need to know what happened Troy. It's not like don't believe what you said happen, son. I just want to know if she said anything to you before she passed. Did she have any last words, was she in pain TROY," he yelled when he noticed that his son wasn't looking at him. "Troy son please." He asked softly openly crying along with his son. Troy took a deep calming breathe and looked at his father. He could see the pain shining in his eyes and he slowly shook his head.

"I…I can't."

"Then please just look at her picture." Jack said as he reached into his back pocket and took out a pocket size picture of his late wife.

"No." Troy said shaking his head as he backed away from his father who was grabbed his arm again.

"Just look at the picture, Troy."

"NO." Troy shouted, as he yanked his arm away from his father, moments later he had left. Walking out the door he hopped into his car and pulled off, he drove around for a few minutes before deciding to go and see Taylor. However he knew her father wouldn't let him inside so he parked a little ways down the street and climbed the tree outside of Taylor's window and knocked on her window. He heard movement inside and moments later the window opened and Taylor was looking at him in shock.

"Troy what are you doing in here." She exclaimed stepping back so he could enter her room. Closing the window she turned around and watched him as he took off his jacket and set it on her bed. "Troy, what's going on…what's wrong." She asked walking over to him and embracing him from behind. Troy bowed his head and wrapped his arms around Taylor in attempt to hold her to him.

"I'm sorry…I just. I just needed to see you, and I'm ready to tell you about what's been bothering me." He whispered still standing with his back to her; Taylor sighed and rubbed his arms as she held him close. He took a deep breath, and sighed.

"Baby what is it." She asked, she gasped when she felt a tear drop hit her hand, turning him around she looked up at her and pulled his face down so that he was truly facing her. With a sigh he held her tightly burying his face in her neck.

"It's about my mother, Tay." He whispered in her ear. Taylor stepped back and led him over to her bed, together they sat down. She was still holding him close unwilling to let him go at any moment. He seemed so broken, and sad that she really didn't know what to say or do.

"Tell me what happened baby?"

"A year ago tonight…I…I mean I was driving, and we were headed home and she-…we were hit by a dru…drunk driver." He whispered breaking down into tears, Taylor gasped and pulled him into a tight hug, Troy wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as he cried his heart out to her as he silently relieved those last moments in his head.

A year ago…

_"You played real good tonight, sweetie those colleges will be sending you offers sooner than you think." Jane Bolton exclaimed with a smile as she and Troy walked outside to her car. He shook his head while looking over at his mother for a moment before sighing. "I'm serious." She said firmly. "College is right around the corner and you will get an offer." _

_"I hope so mom, so are you driving." _

_"No, honey I'm a little tired so you go ahead and drive us home." She said handing her son the keys to the car. He nodded his head and got into the car as she got in through the passenger seat. Moments later they were driving down the road headed home. Jane had fallen asleep beside Troy as he continued to drive, and that's when he saw the car up ahead headed towards them. The car was weaving down the road not staying in any lane. Panicking he shouted for his mother to wake up. Jane woke up startled and looked at her son before looking at the car racing towards them. Troy was still trying to avoid the car, but it seemed to move to whatever lane he had moved to, and then it happened. The car hit them and sent them spiraling across the road until they hit a tree, and then everything blacked out. Troy awoke sometime later and jumped away from the steering wheel glass was everywhere and the airbags were out. _

_"Mom, you alright?" he asked wincing in pain as he sat back and looked over at her. "MOM!" he said as he looked at all the blood that covered his mother's face, reaching over he gently shook her shoulder. "Mom, please wake up." He cried as he looked at her for a moment trying to keep himself together. He smiled as she gasped and looked at him, she was breathing rather heavy and looked to be in great pain. _

"_Troy, are you okay?" she asked softly as if she was having trouble talking. Troy just nodded and looked her over. _

"_Mom are you okay." _

"_No…sweetie I'm not." She responded truthfully looking at him for a moment before wincing as she pushed herself off the airbag. "Call the police." She whispered. Troy nodded and reached slowly into his pocket and pulled out his cell and dialed. He kept looking over at his mother as he spoke to the operator. When he hung up, she looked at him and then smiled weakly. "Good now you will get some help." _

"_Mom what about you?" he asked with concern, she sighed and touched her stomach pulling her fingers away Troy looked down in horror at the fresh blood coating her fingers. She looked back up at him as tears started to flow down her face. _

"_I don't think…think I'm going to make it." She whispered brokenly, as Troy shook his head in denial. _

"_No, you're going to be fine…you're going to be okay mom." She shook her head and reached over and touched Troy's thigh trying her best to hide the wince that went through her body as she touched her son. _

"_Troy, I love you and your father." She whispered softly as she looked him for a brief moment. Don't you ever forget that okay?" Troy shook his head as she laid her head back and her breathing slowed down. He could hear the sirens in the distances, but the only thing that seemed to be louder was his mother rasping for air as the light in her eyes faded. _

Now…

Taylor rubbed Troy's back as she listened to him tell her his story all while he clung to her like a dying man. She wished he didn't have to go through something like that. "It's okay Troy; I understand how you're feeling."

"How could you understand what I'm feeling, Taylor." He snapped wiping his eyes and sitting up. She looked at him for a brief moment and then sighed wrapping her arms around herself before she spoke.

"I understand because four years ago my mother died having my little sister." She said softly as she thought about that night in the hospital when her sister had been born. "There were problems and my mother passed away as she brought Victoria into his world…so yes I understand what you're going through." Standing up she walked over to her desk and picked up a picture and brought it back over to the bed, she handed the picture to Troy and watched as he looked it over.

"You look just like her." He whispered as he sat the picture down and then looked at her a second before sighing. "I'm sorry." he whispered as he looked at her for a moment before taking a deep breath. "Who would have known we had this much in common." Taylor nodded and moved to pick up the picture not noticing how her shirt rode up her back at t he sudden movement, Troy looked at her and then narrowed his eyes at her before moving over and lifting the shirt up and gasping in shock as he looked at her back which was littered in black and blue marks. Taylor jerked away from him but the damage was already done.

"What the hell is this?"


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, you guys have no idea how much that helps me out with inspiration. I hope you guys enjoy this update and I have also posted a songfic called Sad Girl. I hope you all go over there and read that one as well. I really like to know what you guys think about that as well, because if the feedback is good I might write more songfics as well. Oh and please remember to Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

Taylor froze at the question that fell out of Troy's mouth, jerking around she yanked her shirt down and looked at him worry shining in her eyes. "What the hell is that Taylor?" he questioned as he pulled her towards him and lifted her shirt up again. "Taylor, it looks like someone has been hitting you."

"Well you're wrong?"

"You lying to me and you and I both know it. Is your father hitting you?" he exclaimed unable to keep his angry out of his voice. Taylor watched him for a brief moment as she stood up and pointing to her bedroom door.

"Troy lower your voice it's the middle of then night and you could wake up everyone else." She whispered quickly Troy glared at her for a moment before standing and looking down at her for a moment. He looked at her and then back at the door that led outside to the hallway. Shaking his head in disbelief he walked over towards her and pulled her into his arms. Together they stood together just holding each other as he tried to think about what he should do. There was absolutely no way he would allow her to stay here with that man who had the nerve to call himself her father.

"You know I'm not going to leave you here alone with that man…you and Victoria are going to come with me." He replied quickly as he opened her closet door and pointed at her clothes. "So go ahead and get your things together."

"Troy, you just don't understand I can't leave…he won't let me leave." She whispered, he tilted his head and looked at her for a moment.

"You have got to be kidding me…that man is beating you and you're telling me you can't leave."

"He might take Victoria from me…or social services might take her and then she'll be in the system and I'll never see her again." Taylor cried as she thought about all the things that could happened to her and her sister. Troy crossed his arms over his chest and studied her. He understood where she was coming from but then again he didn't why someone would try to stay in a situation like Taylor was in.

"We'll work it out, Taylor just come with me tonight and we will work everything out." He exclaimed his voice getting louder as he thought about how many times he had seen the signs and had allowed her to talk him out of what he felt was true. Shaking her head she walked over to her bed and sat down.

"I was doing just fine by myself…Victoria has never been touched by my father and she never will."

"So what happens when you go away for college?"

"She's coming with me…I will just tell my father that I'm willing to take her with me and she will come. I'll probably get an apartment near the U of A and we can stay there." Troy looked at her for a brief moment before shaking his head.

"You really think you're going to be able take care of your sister and go to college."

"I do it now." She said, before heading over to her window and opening back up. Troy stubbornly stood on the other side of the room. "Troy, please just go before we wake my dad."

"I'm not leaving you or your sister here with that man." Troy yelled pointing towards her door. Taylor jumped and shook her head. "What type of man would I be if I left you here alone knowing what that bastard does to you in this house? Wait. Has he done anything else to you…anything like sexually abuse because if he has I swear I will kill him." Troy said as all types of thought ran through his mind. Taylor looked at him in shock, before furiously shaking her head.

"He's never done that, Troy. I promise you he's never done that." They both turned around as her bedroom door opened. There stood Daniel McKessie his eyes narrowed at the sight of Troy.

"What are you doing in my daughter's bedroom." He shouted.

"Trying to save her from you, you damn bastard." Troy exclaimed as he crossed the room and put Taylor behind him. Daniel McKessie seemed to snarl at the sight of his daughter's friend. He should have known that boy was trouble the moment he meant him months ago. Shaking his head of the thoughts, he smiled at Troy and then sent Taylor a look over his shoulder before looking at the boy and reaching into his back pocket and pulling out a cell phone. Waving the phone in the air he pointed at Troy and chuckled.

"You better leave son…because I've already called the cops." Troy hid his shock behind his anger over the fact that the man had called him his son. Taking a cautious step forward he looked Daniel McKessie up and down, and for the first time in a long time he felt hate coursing through his body.

"I'm not your son." Troy bite out coldly. "And I don't know why you called the cops unless you going to head to jail your damn self."

"You better watch your mouth and the way you address me boy." Daniel yelled getting angry. Taylor jumped from her position near the window as her father voice boomed inside of her room. Troy looked at Daniel and smirked for a moment before shaking his head.

"You don't scare me..."

"I don't need to scare you when those cops get here…you'll be arrested and then you'll be leaving Taylor here all alone…geez I wonder what's going to happen." He murmured, Troy could no longer control his rage. Before Daniel McKessie could blink Troy had punched him directly into the jaw. The older man stumbled back glaring at the younger man holding his jaw. Narrowing his eyes he gently moved his jaw to make sure nothing was broken before he rushed Troy. They both fell into Taylor's wall making a dent in the wall as they continued to fight. Taylor watched in horror not really knowing what to do. Troy had pinned her father down and was punching him over and over again in his face. At that time the cops can into the room obviously Mr. McKessie had opened the door downstairs. The cops immediately rushed into the room and pulled Troy off of Mr. McKessie. Wiping his lip, Daniel McKessie stood up and looked at the cops as they tried to handle a struggling Troy Bolton. Taylor rushed over as the cops put Troy on his stomach and cuffed.

"Leave him alone…please." She cried, Troy looked up at her and called out.

"Taylor just tell-."

"Get that boy out of my house…you saw how he assaulted me." Daniel McKessie said one of the officers looked at Troy and sighed.

"We've seen him before…sir I guess you will be pressing charges huh."

"Of course." Daniel McKessie assured with a nod of his head. Taylor gasped as the cops hoisted Troy up and dragged him out of her bedroom. She moved to followed but her father held her back. "I will be meeting you at the jail to make sure he gets exactly what he deserves."

"Daddy please." Taylor said as tears fell down her cheeks as she heard Troy continuing to struggle against the cops.

"Quiet." He shouted as he walked over to her and grabbed her chin in between his finger, roughly he yanked her face up to his. "You better think real hard about what you're going to tell the cops…and maybe I might consider dropping the charges on lover boy…but if you decide to tell them the truth…if you decide to tell them the truth who knows what is going to happen to you or Victoria." He released her chin and smiled at her. "What do you say?" she thought about her sister and Troy. Troy could ruin his entire basketball career if he got this on this record, and she had to protect her sister. After weighing her options in her mind she looked at her father and slowly shook her head even though she knew it was probably a bad idea she looked at the man standing before her and nodded her head. He smiled down at her and laughed. "Good choice."

Troy sat in the conference room at the jail handcuffed to the table silently thinking about all the things that had happened that night. All he was waiting on was Taylor to come to the cops and tell them what had really happened between her and his father, and that the man had been hitting her. He looked up as the door opened and in walked one of the cops who had arrested him. The man tossed his file onto the table and silently looked at Troy before speaking. "I knew we would see you again…six months is a long time but I knew we would see you again. However I guess you got lucky this time cause Mr. McKessie doesn't want to press charges."

"What!"

"You heard me…the man doesn't want to press charges…says he would be messing up your life and that isn't what he wants." Troy scoffed at the man before him before shaking his head in denial.

"Have you talked to his daughter…?"

"That's another thing…he says that he will drop the charges as along as you stay away from him and his family. I think that's pretty responsible don't you." He said as he leaned back in the chair. Troy looked down for a moment and shook his head. All that he could think about was Taylor and her little sister being trapped in that house with that man who had the nerve to call himself their father.

"You have to talk to her."

"No, I don't and as of now you shouldn't talk to her either…now your father is outside waiting on you." The man said snapping his fingers as two guards came in and un-cuffed Troy and led him outside. Troy saw his father looking at him with a frown marring his face, before he looked at the officers and offered them a weak smile.

"Thank you, officers." He looked at Troy angrily before grabbing a hold of his elbow and leading him out of the precinct and into the parking lot. Troy followed silently hoping that his father would believe his story. Someone had to so that Taylor and Victoria could be protected. Once they reached the car, Jack got into the car and Troy followed. As they drove the ride was extremely quiet…that is until they got home. Jack turned off the car and looked at his son for a moment before saying. "What did I tell you would happen if you ever got arrested again?" Jack shouted finally letting his anger free. Troy looked over at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Dad please I need you to believe me…Mr. McKessie is abusing Taylor and he might even start abusing her little sister you gotta believe me." He pleaded hoping that his father would realize how serious he really was about the situation. However Jack shook his head and looked at his hands that still held onto the steering wheel. "Dad, she's in dangerous and we need to help her."

"STOP IT…just stop it, Troy. Damn it son you were just arrested and luckily had the charges dropped and you're still trying to do mess it up."

"Dad, that man is a lair."

"And you're trying to mess up your life… what are you trying to do forget about your mother by doing this."

"No dad I'm trying to protect my girlfriend and her sister." He exclaimed slamming his hand on dashboard. Jack bowed his head and sighed.

"Remember why I told you that you would have to leave if you ever got arrested again…do you remember that?" Troy turned to look at his father shocked by his words; Jack however didn't look at his son. As he continued, "Son, I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave." Troy looked at his father in surprised before shaking his head and glaring at the man who was his father.

"I don't believe this…you don't believe me."

"Son, you make very hard to believe you…and you got arrested again, and I am going to stick by my word. You are not going to be staying in this house past this week. I'm sorry but that's final." He exclaimed, Troy nodded and got out of the car slamming the door behind him. His father got out and followed him as well. "Troy, I'm sorry that this had to happen but you have to learn from your mistakes."

"This wasn't a mistake, that man who calls himself Taylor's father is abusing her and what type of man who I be if I just allowed her to stay in that type of situation." He yelled as he looked at his father. "Don't worry about trying to explain your self to me…I'll be out of here by the end of the weekend."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**I hope you guys enjoy this new update it was sort of a challenge for me. Well please remember to Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

Troy taped up his last box and looked over his shoulder at Chad who was currently loading all the boxes into the back of his rusty truck which was currently parked in Troy's father driveway. He had his father had barely spoken since Friday night and Troy wanted to keep it that why. There was absolutely no way he was going to chat with his father after the man basically kicked him out of the house. _'If he doesn't want to believe me, I won't force him too.' _Troy thought as he saw his father peeking out of the blinds. Looking at Chad he tossed the tape into the cab of the truck and then started helping him load the rest of his boxes. "Chad, man I wanna thank you for talking your parents into letting me stay for the rest of the year." He said as he handed Chad a box, shrugging his shoulders as best as he could while lifting the heavy box, Chad looked at his friend for a moment.

"Please, man we're friends."

"Well, thanks." Troy said as he took another glance at the house, sighing when he saw the blinds close. Once they were finished with the boxes, Chad and Troy climbed into the truck and pulled off. Troy couldn't help but feel sad. "I wish he would have believed me man." Chad barely took his eyes off the road before answering his friend.

"You know what maybe he'll come around…so what are you going to do on Monday." Chad asked as he pulled out of Troy's neighborhood. Troy leaned back in the passenger seat throwing his left arm over his face as he thought about Taylor and Victoria. He knew that he had to talk to Taylor before something happened. He couldn't shake the feeling of foreboding that had been clouding his senses since he had been arrested. Daniel McKessie, just seemed like he was waiting on an excuse to do something to both Taylor and her sister.

"I'm going to pull Taylor in a classroom and talk to her and try to get her to leave him again, maybe this time we won't be interrupted and I can tell her that she needs to leave before it's to late."

"Man I just never thought that Mr. McKessie could be such a bastard, when Taylor's mother was alive he was always such a cool guy."

"Maybe that was all for show who knows how he really is, I mean if you had saw Taylor's back man." He whispered choking up with tears taking a deep breath he wiped his eyes and looked at Chad. "If you had only seen her back."

"Look man, don't worry we'll think of a way to get her out of that house…but maybe the reason she's still there is because she's protecting her little sister or…you." Chad said as he continued driving. Troy sat up and looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"She doesn't need to protect me…what should be happening is me protecting her." He exclaimed getting angry at the thought of Taylor and Victoria being trapped in that situation because she feels like she needs to protect him. He had never felt so disgusted in his life, Taylor staying in an abusive situation because of him.

"Look man, Mr. McKessie had you arrested and then he dropped the charges…he had to have done it because he made Taylor promise something." He replied as he glanced over at his friend who was clenching and unclenching his fists silently beside him. "I know that, it's something you don't want to hear but I'm serious if everything you've said about Daniel McKessie is true then he's treated Taylor and maybe that's why she didn't approach the police or speak out against her dad man."

"I see what you're saying but damn I don't want her to try and fight for me…she has to think about herself." He whispered. "She has to think about herself and her little sister not me."

"Well she obviously cares about you man." Chad said as he pulled into his driveway, Troy was silent after Chad's last statement, he didn't want to think about Taylor putting herself and her sister in that situation all because she cared about him.

The next day at school it seemed that everyone found about the weekend events, Taylor couldn't keep the frown off her face at the whispers that seemed to follow her throughout the hallways as she tried to discreetly make her way to her locker. She was silently hoping that their wouldn't be an incident this morning and that she could just go about her day without worrying about anything, however that hope was shot down the moment she saw Troy leaning against her locker tapping his foot impatiently, all conversation stopped when the observers realized that Taylor and Troy were about to talk. Troy looked up and saw her standing on the other end of the hallway and quickly walked over to her. "Taylor…baby are you okay?"

"Troy, you shouldn't be talking to me." She whispered looking down unable to look him in the eye. All she could remember were her father's words. He would do something to Victoria or even Troy if she didn't make him leave her alone. Troy grew impatient at her attitude and reached down lifting her face up so that she was looking into his eyes.

"Baby don't push me away." He whispered. "I think I know what's going on, and you can't push me away because of that okay. We'll find a way to get you and Victoria out of there." He whispered so that no one standing near by could hear their conversation. He placed his hands on her shoulders and been his knees slightly so that he was looking at her. "You can come and stay at Chad parent's house. They have a pool house, and they said we come and live there." Taylor looked at him for a moment before asking.

"What about your dad? Aren't you still living with him?"

"No, I…Taylor that wasn't the first time I've been arrested I've just been lucky that everyone has dropped the charges on me every time. My dad though he said that if I ever got arrested again I was out of his house, so I moved out this weekend."

"Oh Troy." She cried as she stroked his cheek, Troy nearly broke down at her touch but he remained strong and grasped her hand tightly. He couldn't believe that after all that had happened that weekend she still found a way to show him that she cared about him, and knowing that she did only made him love her more.

"You gotta leave baby. I think something bad is going to happen if you don't."

"Troy, nothing bad is going to happen."

"Your mother wouldn't want you to go through with this baby…do you think she wants her daughters going through that type of hell."

"Troy I'm sorry okay but as of right now I can't leave." She said as she walked away from him, and for the first time since Troy can to the school she was pulling her own book bag through the hallway. Troy looked after her before sighing and running a hand over his face before silently following in her direction.

Troy had spent the entire day trying to get Taylor to talk to him, and she never would. She would always make up some excuse and then walk away in the other direction, and she even sat by herself at lunch that day. Troy sat down on the bleachers that afternoon before practice mentally preparing himself for seeing his father. Chad and Zeke jogged over to their friend and sat down on either side of him. "Yo, man you alright." Chad said patting him on the back, Troy just nodded and looked out towards the court.

"Yeah man just thinking about Taylor." Zeke and Chad's nodded in understanding and sighed. They believed Troy about what had happened that weekend. Chad rubbed the back of his neck as he thought about what to say.

"She'll talk to you soon enough man."

"What if he told her he'll do something if she talks to me?" He asked looking at his friends. Zeke leaned back beside him and looked over at Chad as if asking him to answer the question.

"You want me to tell you the truth?" Chad asked

"Yeah man."

"Maybe he did…and if he did then you gotta stop talking to her at least till we graduate." Troy shook his head in disagreement before looking at Chad as if he had grown three heads.

"I can't just stop talking to her man…not when I know that bastard is hurting her. Not when I know he is beating her, and not when I know I love her."

"Damn, you love her dog." Zeke whispered in surprised.

"Yeah, man I do." Troy said softly just as his father came out of his office, Jack Bolton locked eyes with his son for a moment before blowing his whistle. Troy, Zeke and Chad jumped up and walked over to the team that was already crowding around listening to what the coach was saying.

"Alright guys, I want you all to start on lay-ups and go right into the star drill…Troy can I speak to you for a moment." Troy sighed as he watched his teammates go to the other side of the court to start the drills. Jack looked at his son for a moment, before heading towards his office, Troy reluctantly followed him. Once they were in the room, Jack closed the door and looked at his son for a moment before speaking. "Troy, I-."

"What is dad? Look I have to go out there and practice."

"I just wanted to know how you're doing." Troy smirked and placed his hand up to his chin and tapped his finger against his mouth as if he was thinking.

"Hmmm, let's see my own father wouldn't believe me, and kicked me out of the house not to mention the other things that are on my mind right now…so no I'm not doing so good." Jack groaned and covered his face with his hands.

"Son, I'm sorry but I told you-."

"I know what you told me and guess what dad this wasn't just some dumb ass fight. I was trying to protect the girl I love. If you had only seen her back," Troy said as a lone tear fell from his eye. He quickly wiped it away and then took a deep calming breath. "Her father is abusing her and I needed you to believe me…I needed your support."

"Troy, she didn't even say anything…she agreed with her father's story, I was out there paying your bail and heard every word. She agreed and didn't even bat an eye."

"Would you? Would you tell the truth if he's threatening you, your sister or someone you care about?"

"Do you even know that's what has happened?"

"I'm not an idiot, Dad. She was abused by that man and now I think she's either trying to protect herself or her little sister." Jack nodded his head and looked at his son before shaking his head.

"Just go practice."

"Fine." Troy got up and walked out of the office and quickly went to join his teammates. Leaving his father alone in his office to think about what his son had said earlier.

Later that week…

Taylor and Victoria were at home they were both sitting at the table Taylor doing her homework while Victoria sat beside her coloring quietly. The atmosphere in the McKessie household had been very quiet. Taylor was worried though, even though her father had stopped hitting her since Troy had came into her bedroom window. He had seemed to be silently fuming over the fact that some people were looking at him differently, and had asked her on numerous occasions did she tell anyone else. Her answer was always no and then she would leave the room. Taylor looked over at her father who was currently watching television silently laughing at some sitcom that was currently playing on the screen. She looked up from her work when she heard Victoria sniff. Glancing at her sister she reached out and gently touched her hand. "Vikki, what's wrong?" Victoria looked up at her sister for a moment before wiping her eyes.

"I wish we could still talk to Troy." She said, Taylor winced as she heard her father shift on the sofa.

"WHAT! VICTORIA COME HERE RIGHT NOW." He shouted, Victoria jumped and covered her mouth with her hands, as Taylor closed her eyes and turned around in her seat.

"She didn't mean it Dad."

"What did I tell you guys last week?" he shouted coming into the kitchen where both girls were sitting. Taylor shrink back in fear, this was the first time she had ever seen her father that mad before. "I told you both that you were not to speak about that boy." Victoria looked at her father and then at her sister before looking back at her father and lifting her small chin in defiance.

"I like TROY better." She screamed, after her words were spoken everything to Taylor seemed to go in slow motion she saw her father rear back and then slammed his open palm against her little sister's cheek. Victoria collapsed to the floor sobbing and holding her cheek, and that was when Taylor snapped. Standing up, Taylor launched her herself at her father.

"You promised you were not going to hurt her." She cried as she and her father struggled in the kitchen. "You said you were never going to hit her as long as I let you hit me." She cried as she pushed her father back.

"She broke my rules and she suffered the consequences just like you are about too." He shouted as he pushed Taylor back and then slammed her onto the edge of the table where she hit the back of her head. Taylor blacked out immediately while her father released her and took a few steps back, he surveyed the damaged he had done to both of his children. He stood there for a moment before turning around and walking out of the kitchen. Victoria jumped when she heard the front door slam, and rushed to the door when she heard a car pull away, she tried her best to open the door but she couldn't reach the lock that was above the door knob.

"Taylor, dad left." She called out expecting her sister to respond or come into the hallway and help her out. "Taylor." She called again unable to keep the fear out of her voice. When her sister didn't answer again, Victoria wondered back into the kitchen. She gasped when she saw her sister with a pool of blood around her head not moving. The four year old girl immediately rushed to her sister's side and shook her sister in an attempt to wake her up. "Taylor wake up." She whispered crying.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**Alright I just want to thank each and every one of you guys who replied to the last chapter thank you so much for your reviews. You have no idea how much that encourages me to get the next chapter finished. I hope you like this update and as always please remember to Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

Troy sat in Chad's room holding his cell phone in his hand, Chad was sitting on his computer currently talking to Gabriella the two had gotten back together again over the last few days. "Man, are you going to call her or what." Chad asked as he looked one last time at Troy who was still sitting on his bed staring at the silver cell phone. Troy looked up at his friend and sighed.

"I think I should man…I mean I feel like I need to call her and just talk to her maybe I can convince her to at least go to Gabriella's house if she doesn't want to be around me."

"I'm telling you if it wasn't for her father she would be here right now."

"I think she doesn't want to be separated from her sister; I mean she isn't going to turn eighteen for a while and that means unless she had a proper caretaker she and her sister go into the system."

"Just call her Troy…and that way she can tell you what's up and then you can relax for the night man." Troy nodded and stood up, and walked out onto Chad's balcony and dialed Taylor's cell phone number and hoped she could pick up so he could once again try to convince her that staying in that house was a bad idea for both her and her sister.

Victoria was still crying over her sister's still form, she didn't know what to do. Every once in a while she would shake her sister hoping that her sister would open her eyes and tell her everything was going to be alright. She jumped when she heard her sister's phone go off. Standing up she climbed into the chair and grabbed her sister's phone. She looked at it for a moment before pushing it open and holding it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Victoria? Hey where's-." Victoria busted into tears at the sound of Troy's voice.

"My sister is hurt, Troy…she bleeding everywhere." Troy stiffened at her words and he felt his heart jump into his throat as a small sweat broke out onto his forehead.

"Is she awake?"

"No she hasn't woken up and I've been trying to wake her up...and daddy left us here all alone and I can't open the door." She cried, Troy eyes watered at her words as he listened to the little girl explain to him what had happen.

"Okay well I'm on my way I promise okay, just stay on the line with me and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay." Troy rushed into the bedroom, and grabbed his shoes and put them on.

"Chad call the cops and tell them to head over to Taylor's house you know the address right." He said hurriedly as he shoved his feet into his shoes. "Come on man, Taylor might be dying." He said as he rushed downstairs, Chad picked up his phone and called the cops as he followed Troy downstairs hoping that Taylor was alright.

"Victoria, are you alright sweetie keep talking to me." He said over the line as Chad got into the car and he pulled off.

"I scared Troy."

"There's no reason to be afraid…I'm on my way over there and so are the cops and you're going to be just fine and Taylor will be too." He said not just saying the words for Victoria but he also said those words for himself so the both of them wouldn't panic. Chad hung up his cell phone and looked at Troy who was currently talking to who he could only assume was Taylor's little sister.

"The cops said they were on their way including a ambulance."

"Alright, you hear that Victoria help is on the way." He said happily, he heard the little girl sniff and he could almost see her nodding her head.

"Okay, Troy."

"I'm almost there sweetie okay." He said softly as he turned into Taylor's neighborhood, hoping that he wasn't too late. He pulled into the driveway "Okay I'm here stay away from the door I'm going to break it down." He said as he and Chad got out of the car, they could hear the sirens in the distance. Troy was glanced at Chad and together they hit the door and feel through into the house. They stood up and heard the sound of a little girl running, "Victoria." Troy called out as he followed the sound when he entered the living room. He saw Victoria running towards him tears streaming down her face. Kneeling down he lifted up into his arms. "Where's Taylor?"

"In the kitchen." She cried as she buried her face into his neck, Chad and Troy both went into the kitchen and saw the sight before them. Troy immediately felt tears fill his eyes as he saw the sickening sight before him. Taylor's head was surrounded by a dark red pool of her own blood. He felt Victoria tighten her grip around his neck as they heard cops enter the house.

"We're back here." Chad called out when he saw that Troy was speechless, he watched as Troy knelt down beside Taylor, he reached out and brushed a strain of her hair out of her face. As he began to openly cry, Victoria was crying into his shoulder as he continued to hold her.

"Troy, man you gotta step aside and let these guys do their job." Nodding his head Troy stepped back and watched as the men went to work. He and Chad left the kitchen and went into the living room. Troy looked down at Victoria who had not even let him go yet.

"Victoria…did he hurt you." He asked softly hoping that it wasn't true, when he felt Victoria nod her head against his chest he sighed brokenly and pulled her away from him, and saw the black and blue spot on her face in the shape of a hand.

"Oh my god." Chad whispered as his legs grew weak and he saw down on the sofa behind him. Troy looked at Victoria and her injured cheek before pulling her into a tight hug.

"He's never gonna hurt you guys again I promise." He whispered as he grabbed one of the cops walking by.

"Excuse me but she has a swollen cheek and I don't know what else can you get someone to check her out." He asked. The cop looked at the little girl crying in his arms and nodded. Troy and Chad watched as they people who had checked on Taylor were rushing her out of the house. Troy grabbed one of the doctors at the end. "Is she okay?"

"There's some swelling on the brain but hopefully we will be able to bring the swelling down and get her better." Victoria looked at the man and then up at Troy.

"I wanna go with Taylor." She whispered. Troy nodded and reached into his pocket and handed his keys to Chad.

"Follow us man." He said as he took off after the doctors hoping that they could get on the ambulance. The only thing he hoped for was that the cops found Taylor's dad immediately and made him pay for doing this to both of his daughters. Troy went outside and called out to the doctor's. "Can we get into the ambulance?"

"I don't know?"

"Yes, come on." Said one of the attending when he saw how sad both Troy and the little girl were. Troy climbed into the back and sat down. Victoria however had next let him go and she also seemed to cringe when some of the doctors moved around her as if she thought they were going to hit her too. Every time Troy felt Victoria stiffen in his arms he got madder at Daniel McKessie. How could a grown man even think about laying a hand on his children in such a manner? As he sat there and watched the doctors work overtime on Taylor he couldn't help but feel the sickening feeling of guilt wash over him. If only he had pushed the issue, if only he had made her come home with him. If only.

The waiting room had filled up in less than an hour once Chad had called Gabriella to tell her what had happened. Troy had gotten Victoria checked out and was pretty happy to find out that nothing was really wrong with her cheek except for the swelling but she had been some ice and the swelling was gradually going down. When Gabriella and her mother showed up Maria Montez was the only person besides Troy that could hold Victoria, because with everyone else she would just freak out. Troy was basically pacing back and forth in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting news from the doctors that Taylor was going to be just fine. Chad watched his friend for a few moments before getting up and going over to his side

"Hey man how about you just chill out for a moment and let the doctors do there thing while you take a break." Troy looked at him and shook his head.

"I can't take a break not when all of his is my fault." He whispered as he looked at Chad brokenly. "If I had fought her harder over going back to that damn house with that man none of this would have happened." he said as he started to openly cry again. "This is all my fault." He said as Chad looked at him for a moment before pulling him into his arms and holding him tightly as Troy finally cried. "I can't get the way we found her out of my head." He whispered as Chad continued to hold him patting his back. "All that blood and to think I knew but I couldn't do anything about it." He cried as he stepped back from his friend. "I should have been able to do something about it."

"Well getting there when you did helped Troy." Chad whispered to his friend, as he looked at him for a moment. "You really helped out there. Victoria didn't know what to do and you got them both the help they needed." Troy nodded as more tears started to fall down his face as he looked at ground. "You hear me Troy…if it wasn't for you calling over there tonight this could have turned out a hell of a lot worst."

"I know man…I know." Troy cried again as he walked over to one of the window's and leaned against with his back towards the waiting room. Chad watched him for a few moments, as Gabriella came up to his side. She looked at Troy and then grabbed a hold of Chad's hand.

"Let him have some time alone right now, Chad." He nodded his head and allowed Gabriella to lead him back over towards the chairs. He sat down and she rested her head against his shoulder as they began to wait for the news on Taylor. Chad looked at Gabriella and then back at Troy.

"Did you call his father?"

"Yeah, he said he was on his way." She whispered back. "He should be here soon." Chad nodded his head and looked down at his hands.

"What do you think is going to happen to Taylor and Victoria?"

"I don't know baby. Maybe me and my mom can take them in after all they are like family to us even if me and Taylor haven't been speaking lately I know we are still friends." She wiped a tear from her eye and shook her head.

"I just can't believe Mr. McKessie would do anything like this." She whispered "Every time I met him he seemed like such a nice guy and he acted like he cared about Taylor and Victoria so much."

"Well all I have to say is that I hope the cops catch his ass and throw away the key." He replied as one of the doctors came into the waiting room. Troy was the first person to greet him, while everyone else walked over wearily hoping the news wasn't too bad.

"Alright Dr. Roberts please tell me what's going on with Taylor?" Troy asked as he wiped his eyes of the last few tears that had escaped. Dr. Roberts looked around at all the weary faces and took a deep breath and started to speak.

**I hope you guys aren't to mad at me for leaving a cliff hanger. Anyway I have just posted the first chapter of my new story Stardom and I hope you guys go and read that one as well and tell me what you think about it. **

**Baby S **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**Important please read! **

**Hey, I got a new story out called ****Stardom**** so please check it out and by the way this is the end of this story.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

"Alright Dr. Roberts please tell me what's going on with Taylor?" Troy asked as he wiped his eyes of the last few tears that had escaped. Dr. Roberts looked around at all the weary faces and took a deep breath and started to speak.

"Well Ms. McKessie had some swelling on the brain due to her injures but we were able to bring it down and right now she's in her recovery room." Troy perked up at his words and moved even closer to the doctor.

"Can I see her?" Troy asked hopefully, the doctor looked at him and then at the people who stood behind him. When he realized that he might have a few problems on his hands if he denies the boy, he relented.

"Yes, you can see her but please do not stress her. She's awake now but she will need her rest." Dr. Roberts said sternly, Troy nodded and glanced over his shoulder at Mrs. Montez who was still holding a sleeping Victoria. Holding out his arms for the little girl, Mrs. Montez gently laid Victoria in his arms. He gently shook her and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Twoy." She whispered letting her four year old lisp come back, he smiled down at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, it's me we're going to go and see your sister alright." He whispered as he nodded towards Dr. Roberts who started walking down the hallway. Victoria kept her eyes open hoping for a chance to see her sister. Troy was hoping that Taylor truly was alright, because all he could think about was how he had found her. Dr. Roberts who had been walking ahead of them stopped and pointed at room 734 B.

"This is her room where she will be staying until she makes a full recovery…I'll be back to get you once visitation is over alright." He said as he patted Troy on the back and walked down the hall. Troy took a deep breath and entered the room, smiling when he saw Taylor's brown eyes staring up at him and Victoria. Quickly moving over towards her bedside he sat down in one of the chairs with Victoria on his lap.

"Taylor…you feeling good." Her sister as she looked at the girl in front of her with worry. Taylor unable to keep the tears from her eyes just nodded and smiled at her little sister and reached up a hand and brushed the curls off Victoria's forehead. Troy watched the sisters' interaction silently; he knew they needed this time together so that Taylor could assure her sister that everything was okay.

"I am feeling just fine." Taylor croaked out, as she continued to talk to her sister Troy took this time to survey the damage done to her. Her entire head seemed to be wrapped up in bandages and Taylor didn't seem to have any damage to her speaking.

"I glad you feeling better, Taylor." Victoria said as tears started to fall from her eyes Taylor brushed her tears away and held her arms out to her. Troy resisted the urge to let Victoria go thinking she might hurt Taylor, but when he locked his eyes with Taylor he saw that she wanted to hold her sister. Letting her go, he placed Victoria on the side of the bed and the little girl instantly laid her head on her sister and hugged her tightly crying silently into her sister chest. Taylor closed her eyes and cried as well as she rubbed Victoria's back. Troy sat silently beside the bed giving them both time. Once Victoria's sobs had subsided he looked at them and found Taylor watching him.

"I'm sorry for not leaving like I should have."

"Shhh, it's my fault I should have never allowed you to leave and go back home to a man like that baby. I should have never allowed you to go back." He said as he allowed himself to cry. Moving closer to the bed he kissed her softly on the mouth and brushed her hair out of her face. "The doctor said you were going to be alright." He whispered as he gently rested his forehead against her own. "And then you are going to come and live with me…you and Victoria."

"I don't want to be a burden."

"You could never be a burden, Taylor…I love you so much and you could never be a burden to me." He whispered as he kissed her cheek. Taylor looked at him in shock for a moment unable to believe that he actually loved her. When Troy leaned back he smiled down at her and reached out towards the bed so he could hold her hand.

"Troy, I love you too." He blushed at her admission, and squeezed her hand tightly. They sat in silence for a while just content in watching Victoria sleep for a little while; however Taylor soon broke the silence. "Troy, I just want to say thank you coming over there…the cops were in here asking me questions about what happened and they said you got over there first and had called the cops."

"No, what happened was I was calling over there to try and convince you to just leave and Victoria answered your cell phone. Chad called the cops while I stayed on the line to keep Victoria calm."

"Still thank you and can you tell Chad the same."

"Sure, baby." He whispered, as he look at her knowing that sooner or later his time was going to be up and he would have to leave with Victoria. Just as the thought left his head, Chad came rushing into the room, Troy stood up and looked at him surprised by the entrance. Seeming to be out of breath Chad took two quick deep breaths and looked at Troy.

"He's here and he wants to see Taylor and take Victoria home."

"Over my dead body." Troy said, he looked at Chad and then together they left leaving Victoria with Taylor as they were walking down the hall Gabriella ran up to them. Troy looked at her and shouted out. "Go to room 734 B and stay there until either I or Chad come and get you." He replied as he and Chad took off towards the waiting room. Once they entered the room, Troy saw Daniel McKessie staggering on the other end trying his best to fight off Zeke and surprisingly his Dad. Mrs. Montez rushed over to him and quietly explained that she had called the cops.

"I'm here to see my daughters." He shouted out angrily as he looked at Zeke and Mr. Bolton who were successfully holding him back. Troy could feel himself becoming consumed with anger as he walked towards the man who had the nerve to call Taylor and Victoria his daughters. Daniel McKessie however stopped struggling when he saw Troy standing on the other end of the waiting room.

"You don't have any daughters," Troy shouted in fury "Any man who did what you did doesn't deserve to have children."

"You better watch your mouth." Daniel McKessie shouted as he renewed his effort to get across the room in order to hurt Troy who simply stood his ground and watched from his position by Chad.

"Or what you're going to hurt me like you hurt Taylor and Victoria…you could have killed your daughter not to mention you hitting an innocent four year old…you bastard." Troy spat as he moved to walk over towards Mr. McKessie only to have Chad reach out and hold him back. Mr. McKessie paused at Troy's words, and crumpled to the floor. Everyone watched surprised at the turn of events. The man before them was silent as he sat on the hospital waiting room floor. Just then the cops came bursting into the waiting room, when they saw Daniel McKessie on the ground; they immediately arrested him and carted him off. Troy stood watching for a moment before he saw his father approaching him.

"Son?"

"Yes, Dad what is it." Troy whispered for a moment looking at his father still trying to get over the fact that everything was finally over. Daniel McKessie was in the custody of the police and nothing else would happen to Taylor or Victoria.

"I'm sorry son…I should have believe you when you told me the first time." Troy just looked at his father and pulled him into a hug. He wasn't going to hold a grudge against his father. Nope, he was going to forgive him because that's what his mother would have wanted.

"It's okay dad." He said as he continued to hold his father tightly, not even trying to let him go. They both looked up as Gabriella came walking down the hallway with Victoria accompanied by Chad. When Victoria saw Troy she reached out for him, Troy didn't hesitate he reached out and picked up the little girl. Victoria clung to Troy's neck and within moments she was asleep. He looked at his father and then spoke. "I think we need to talk though, because there are some things I think we need to discuss."

2 months later…

Taylor was released from the hospital and into the custody of Coach Bolton who had decided to take her and Victoria in. Together Troy and his father had got to work on setting up their two guests rooms for them. Troy's father was more than happy to allow Taylor and Victoria to come and live with him. He knew that Taylor was going to turn eighteen soon and would be heading off to college with Troy in a few months, and he knew that Victoria needed someone to look after her so he decided that that person would be him.

Daniel McKessie trial was quick and he received twenty-five in prison without the possibility of patrol. When the sentence had been given Taylor said she felt like a weight had been lifted off of her. Troy had been by her side the entire time and Jack Bolton could see just how much his son loved Taylor. He was thankfully that his son had found someone to love and that, that person loved him back. Taylor had even helped him mend the broken relationship between his son. Troy had even told him what happened during those last moments that his wife had been alive before she passed. "Papa Jack what you thinking about?" he looked down at Victoria who was tugging on his sleeve. Smiling he reached down and picked her up placing the little girl on his hip.

"Nothing really, Vikki just thinking…where's Troy and Taylor?" Victoria made a face and looked up at Jack.

"They upstairs kissing…and that's nasty so I came down here." Jack laughed and went over to the kitchen table and sat the little girl down. "Isn't that nasty Papa Jack?" she asked screwing her face up into a look of disgust. Jack laughed and shook his head.

"You'll think differently when you get older." Victoria looked at him and furiously shook her head.

"No I won't." Jack just laughed at the little girl's statement.

Troy pulled away from Taylor and rested his head on her forehead for a moment. He glanced at the door and smiled. "I hope we didn't scar your little sister." He said with a wink. Taylor giggled and hit his shoulder.

"Ouch woman." He said laughing as he reached around her waist with his arms and pulled her into his lap. "See doing things like that will make me not want to give your surprise." He said as he kissed her quickly on the lips before getting up and depositing her on the bed. He walked over to the keyboard he kept in his room. Taylor watched him for a moment before getting up and following him and sitting down beside him on the bench.

"What's my surprise?" Troy looked at her for a moment and started to play a slow tune on his keyboard.

"A song I wrote for you." He mumbled as he continued to play on the keyboard for a moment before looking at her. "I wrote it after…after you kinda of pushed me away and I was living with Chad and this song just sort of came out of me." Taylor looked at him for a moment with tears shining in her eyes.

"Troy, I am so sorry I did that I-." Troy stopped playing and held up his hand as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head at her.

"You told me why you did it and I completely understand, baby just…just listen to his song and well you can tell me what you think about it about." He said as he started to play again. He kissed her on the cheek right before he began to sing.

**If you say that you love me  
won't you stay with me for all time  
Because your smile  
It is what keeps me going  
Through all the hard times  
Yes it does**

**And we'll be together forever  
****again  
We'll be together forever  
Just you and me **

I'll be with you until the end of time  
Oh yes

If you say that you'll hold me and care for me in such a special way  
You bring me joy in everything I do  
And I hope you'll never ever go away  
Please stay

And we'll be together forever  
again  
And we'll be together forever  
again

The way I feel, I'll be with you until the end  
Until the end  
Until the end  
of time

And we'll be together forever  
(girl you gotta believe in my love)  
And we'll be together forever  
(Hold on just hold on)  
And we'll be together forever  
(cuz all I need is you)  
And we'll be together forever  
( and it's your love keeps me going through )  
Together forever  
Together forever  
(and all , all you gotta do babe, is believe in my love,  
i'll be with you)  
Until the end 

Taylor smiled as Troy finished his song and leaned over and kissed him on the lips, as he finished playing the song. Troy wrapped his arms around her and held her to him, smiled as they continued to kiss. When they pulled apart he looked at her and brushed away some of the tears that had escaped her eyes. "I love you, Troy." She cried as she kissed him again.

"I love you too, baby so I take it that you like the song." She giggled and held him closer and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Of course, and I agree…we can do that." She whispered in his ear. He smiled and brushed her back before speaking again.

"I know baby we can be together forever… and then some" he said as he pulled back and kissed her passionately on the mouth, Taylor returned the kiss with equal passion as they both got lost in one another. "Love you." He whispered against her lips.


End file.
